


One Fine Day

by leveragus



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 46,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leveragus/pseuds/leveragus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a completely AU story. One day Nate and Sophie bump into each other in an art gallery. Of course it's love at first sight, but what happens when they found out who they really are?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

One Fine Day

"Sam" Nate Ford shouted running after his son. "Sammy, don't run please" The people in the art gallery were looking at him annoyed and he felt slightly ashamed by his five years old's behavior. "Sam!"

He saw him turn around the corner and he soon followed him. His run was cut short when he bumped into something, or more specifically into someone. He heard a woman moan in pain.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" he saw her laying on the floor. He held his hand out to help her back on her feet.

"It's okay" she accepted his hand and brushed her skirt after getting up. "Nothing is broken"

"No really…" he waved his hand, but he suddenly stopped when he finally took a closer look at the woman standing in front of him. It was like he had suddenly lost all his ability to speak. He heard about love at first sight, but this was ridiculous. "I…I …." he stammered.

The brunette woman lifted her eyebrow in question.

"Is this little pest yours?" a girl next to them asked. She was holding Sam by one of his arm.

"Karen!" the woman scolded her. She turned towards him. "I'm sorry, pardon my niece"

Nate chuckled. "It's okay. He's usually calmer. I've just given him too much sugar this afternoon."

Sam gave him a mischievous smile that Nate soon recognized. He picked his son up before he could run away again. "Now Sam, apologize to this nice lady"

Sam knew not to mess with his father when he used his firm tone. Knowing that he behaved badly, he looked down with guilty eyes. "I'm sorry" he whispered.

"That's okay" she smiled at him. Sam soon liked this woman and smiled back.

"Maybe you shouldn't bring a small kid to an art gallery. Of course he's bored" The teenager girl made him notice rolling her eyes.

Nate looked at her stunned "I…."

"Karen!"

"I… I'm actually dropped by here for work. We weren't…."

"You don't have to justify yourself" The woman stopped him "My niece is just being a typical teenager" she said the last part louder and looking directly at the girl.

Nate looked at his watch. "Damn, it's already nearly five o'clock. I need to take Sam back to my ex-wife before she starts calling and shouting" He needed to leave, but he found out he couldn't move. Not without knowing who this woman was and how he could find her again.

Giving him a knowing smile, she took a piece of paper from her bag and wrote something on it.

"My name is Sophie Devereaux" she handed him the piece of paper. "Call me"

Nate slowly nodded with his mouth open.

She chuckled and walked off with her niece following her.

"I can believe you gave your phone number to that weirdo" Karen complained.

"What? He seemed nice" she told her still smiling.

"OMG" Karen looked at her shocked. "You like him! You actually like him"

Sophie stopped taken aback. "No, I… a …" she blushed.

"Oh, you fell hard for him. You don't even know his name!"

Sophie hadn't even realized that, until her niece just pointed out at her.

"So… did you see the painting you're going to steal tonight?"

"Shh… don't shout about it. Beside, I'm not allowed to talk to you about my…" she waved her hand trying to find the right word "…. Profession. Your mother would kill me!"

"Oh, please" the fourteen years old rolled her eyes. "If only mom knew what I could do. For example…" she waved a wallet in front of her. "That weirdo didn't even realize I've lifted this from him. He was just too busy drooling in front of you"

"Karen!" Sophie shouted covering her hands and hiding the wallet from the curious looks of the people walking by.

Karen freed her hands and started searching in the wallet. "Let's see who he is." She read his driving license. "Nathan Ford, born on the 16th August 1965 in Boston. See… he's too old for you"

"He is not too old."

"And apparently not very rich" she counted the money. "50 bucks? Really?"

"Give me that!" Sophie snatched the wallet from her.

"At least now you've got an excuse to see him again. There's his address there" Karen smirked.

"No," Sophie shook her head. "You're going to go back and put it back where you've taken it from him. If he really is interested, he will call me" she told her. The last part was more of an encouragement for her.

She groaned "Okay"

She ran to where they had left them. They hadn't gone very far and with a small bump she placed the wallet in his jacket pocket.

"I hope you will call her" she whispered watching Nate and Sam crossing the street.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning Nate Ford entered his office in IYS. He was surprised to see his boss, Ian Blackpoole, already sitting at his desk.

"Did you read the papers?" Ian asked him as soon as he stepped in. He slammed the newspaper he had in his hands on the desk.

"Good morning to you too, Ian" Nate replied sarcastically hanging his jacket on the coat hanger and dropping his briefcase on a chair.

"Nate!"

"Yes, I saw the news. I wasn't on the case, remember?" He told him. "How is Sterling taking it?" he smirked a little. Sterling and Nate were friendly rivals in IYS. Well maybe not so friendly.

"This is not a funny business. Do you know how much that painting was insured for? 4 million! We have to give 4 million because of that stupid museum security."

"Do we know who did it?" he asked curiously. He read the news and he had been fascinated on how the thief got the painting out. He always loved a good mystery.

"No" Blackpoole shook his head resigned. "But we think it's that mysterious grifter- thief that has being going around in Europe."

"So she came here in the US" Nate thought out loud.

Ian raised his eyebrows in question "She? What makes you think it's a female?"

Nate smirked "Oh believe me. It's a woman. A rare one of her kind. Only an expert grifter could have fooled all those rich men in Europe. She is a special one"

"Careful Nate." A voice stopped from the doorway. "One would think you admire this thief, or even have fallen in love with her."

Nate turned around irritated. "Sterling? So, another lost. That makes, what? Three times she has stolen from right under your nose" he smiled evilly.

"And the last one, because when I'll see this thief…" he growled.

"Nate," Ian intervened. "I want you to personally investigate all the clues and testimonies we have got. We need to stop him… or her… or whatever." He pointed a finger at him. "I count on you"

"Sure" Nate nodded.

Ian Blackpoole left the office soon followed by Sterling, who didn't leave without first launching Nate an evil look. Nate could finally sat down on his chair. He dropped down on it with a big sigh. What did he get himself involve with? He started gathering all the papers he had and make calls for further information. He hoped he didn't have to go to Europe. He wanted to stay in L.A. as much as he could to spend his free time with Sam. After a couple of hours of works, he eyes started to feel tired and he had to stop reading the files on his computer. He laid back on his chair and closed his eyes. Then he felt something moving in his trousers pocket. With a frown he took a folding piece of paper. Suddenly he remembered: the beautiful woman at the museum, Sophie Devereaux. He smiled recalling their meeting the day before.

Should he call her? Well, she told him too. Besides, it had been nearly 2 two years since his divorce from Maggie and he hadn't gone out on a date yet, maybe it was time to move on. He really liked that woman. There was something about her that caught his attention. He hadn't felt like that in a very long time. With a big breath, he finally found the courage to dial the number on his phone. After three ring tones, he heard her magnificent voice with her unique accent answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi" his voice came out as a rumble. He cleared his throat nervously. "Hi, my name is Nathan Ford. We met at the museum yesterday"

Sophie smiled. "Yes, Sam's father"

He chuckled. "Yeah, I guess he made quite an impression."

"I think his father was quite impressive too" she flirted with him.

It was a good job that she couldn't see through the phone because Nate's cheeks were now incredibly red. "Hmm… yeah. I don't really know why I called, but I've found the phone number and I just thought…"

"Well, a man usually calls a woman to ask her out" she teased him.

"Yeah, that could be an idea, right?" He paused embarrassed. "So… would you be free one of this evenings to go out somewhere. Dinner, coffee, bowling…"

"Bowling?" she asked amused.

"Or not." He quickly told her. He sighed. "Let me tell you that it's been a long time since I had to do this"

"I couldn't really say" her voice was laughing.

"Are you making fun of me?" He asked slightly irritated but also a bit amused.

"Maybe I am, what are you going to do about it?" she smiled.

"I…." he didn't know how to respond to that.

She finally took pity of him. "I would love to go out to dinner with you, but I'm afraid it will have to wait a few of days. I have to take my niece back to England to my sister."

"Of course" he replied understanding. Actually, he internally sigh in relief. He definitely needed a couple of days to recover from this phone conversation. He could only imagine how an entire conversation in a restaurant would go between them.

"Tell you what? I will text you the name of the restaurant and a date with a time when I get back from England"

"Shouldn't I be… you know… making the reservation?"

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Nate, it's the 21st century, live a little."

Did she just call him Nate? "Okay."

"I'll see you in a few days."

"I'll be there" and they hung up. He looked down at the phone strangely. That must have been the weirdest conversation for asking someone out. He had a feeling that that Sophie Devereaux was certainly going to keep him on his toes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sophie! Karen!" a woman shouted from the crowd waving her hand up.

Karen smiled and rushed to her to give her a big hug. "Mom!"

"Hi, baby!" she separated from her daughter, just to hold her face in her hands. "Did you have fun with your aunt?"

"Yes, I love America. The cities are so alive. New York is incredible, Washington, Boston, L.A. …. It was a great holiday." She rambled.

"Okay," she chuckled "I see you've had fun!" she turned towards her sister "Hi, Sophie. That's still your name for now, right? You change it often enough"

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Hi Eleanor!"

They've started walking towards the exit of the airport "Is something interesting going on in your life? Apart from the latest painting you've stolen?"

"Don't know what you're talking about" Sophie tried to ignore her sister.

"Oh please, it's all over the newspaper and the theft has your name all over it. I thought I've told you not to steal while Karen is with you!" They arrived at her car and she furiously opened it.

"It's not like I took her with me!" Sophie pointed out.

"Aunt Sophie has met someone" Karen tried to distract her mother from the fighting it was about to happen.

Eleanor stopped startled. "What?"

"She's got a date!" the teenager gave Sophie a teasing smile.

"I still haven't told him where and when…" she waved off.

"Who is he? What does he do?" she asked eagerly. Eleanor loved gossip.

"I don't know" Sophie simply shrugged.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"We've bumped into each other in the art gallery. I gave him my phone number and the next day he called me. I'm going to send him a text when I go back with the details of the date"

"I thought the idea was to stay far away from the city you've just stolen a painting from"

Sophie looked down sheepishly "Yes… well…"

"She is in love!" Karen teased her again.

"I'm not in love!" Sophie soon shouted back.

"Oh my God, she is" her mother agreed. "You know nothing about this guy"

"I… I just felt a connection with him. I don't know how to explain it." She was now embarrassed. This was not her. Sophie Devereaux didn't fall in love for mysterious men, it was actually the other way around. "I do know something about him. His name is Nathan Ford, he is divorced and he has a five years old son."

"Oh, oh!" he sister exclaimed.

"What?"

"You don't want to get yourself involved with a divorcee with a child. They usually want commitment or no commitment at all. It depends if his divorce is recent or not"

Sophie looked at her with her mouth open. She gasped. "I… look. I haven't even gone out on a first date with him. I'm going back to L.A. in a couple days and I'm going out with him. That's final!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nate was pacing nervously in front of the restaurant. He was fighting the impulse to look at his watch. After three days without hearing from her, he admitted he thought she was never going to call. But then the text arrived telling him to wait for her in front Alfonso's restaurant at 7.30 pm in two days. So here he was. Not that he had been thinking about her all the time. This insane task of finding this mysterious thief kept him busy.

"Nate?"

He quickly turned around towards the voice. He gasped. She was more magnificent than how he remembered. Her green dress accentuated the right curves of her body and she was surrounded by this light, it was like an aura.

"Hi" he finally managed to say.

Sophie smirked knowingly. "Hello" She hadn't been unaffected by his appearance either. That scruffy and sexy man she met at the art gallery cleaned nicely too. She slowly approached him and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

Nate immediately blushed but he managed to give her the corsage in his hands. "This is for you"

"Thanks" she took the white flower out from its box . "Could you?" she hold it for him.

"Sure" and he slowly pinned the flower on her dress, being sure not to touch her inappropriately.

"Let's go in then"

Nate opened the door for her and guided her inside with a hand on the small of her back. They were seated immediately and after ordering a bottle of wine and the house specialty, they were left alone.

"So…" Nate said hesitantly.

"So" she smiled at him.

He gave a nervous chuckled. "It's been a long time since I were on a date"

"How long?" she tried to encourage him to open up.

"Well, I've been divorced for two years and since then I haven't gone out with anyone" he admitted nervously.

"Well I'm flattered that I'm the first one to bring you out of your shell!" she smirked and took a sip of her drink. "How long have you been married for?"

"Six years"

"How come it didn't work out?" she curiously asked.

"Apparently I'm a workaholic!" he joked. "Let' just say we slowly fall out of love. But we're still good friends. That's good for Sam"

"Sam is your little boy, isn't he? He's so cute"

"Yeah, he has just started going to school recently and now he always wants to talk about what he has learned at school " She saw his eyes lit up while he was talking about his son. She instantly knew that he was a good father.

The waiter arrived with their food. "So, tell me something about you?" he asked her before trying the pasta.

Ah, the question she was afraid of. What should she tell him. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, you're obviously not from here. But it's strange. You have a French name, but your accent his British."

"You're good. Yes, I'm from London. That's where I were these days."

"Where your sister lives?"

"Yeah, Eleanor and Karen. She is raising her daughter alone, so I sometimes have Karen with me and take her to visit places."

"You travel a lot? What do you do?"

Sophie cringed inside. This is the part of a date she hated the most. She couldn't really tell him what she did, so she had to lie. "I invest here and there. I was fortunate to inherit a small fortune, so…. But I would love to act. I've acted in small parts in theatrical plays."

"Really?"

"Hmm…" she nodded.

"That's great. I would love to see you act."

She blushed. "Maybe my next play."

The waiter came back to take their plates. "Would you like some dessert?"

"How about we have something outside?" Nate suggested.

"Sure"

So Nate paid the bill while Sophie went to the restroom.

"I'm ready" They went outside.

"There's an ice-cream parlor inside the park that makes fantastic desserts" Nate told her while the crossed the street and went inside the park.

"Really? I've never heard of it. I don't know L.A. very much other that Hollywood and the shopping streets"

"Oh believe me, you will not regret it"

They walked in silent enjoying each other's company. Sophie had an arm around his and she sometimes laid her head on his shoulder. There was a slightly breeze and Nate saw her shivering. He quickly put his jacket around her.

"Thanks" she smiled.

They arrived at the parlor and Sophie gasped once she saw the incredible variety of desserts "Wow, it will be difficult to choose"

Nate smirked. "Well, first of all. Would you like an ice-cream or a piece of cake?"

"Hmm… That chocolate fudge cake looks nice, but I would love to try their ice-cream."

"may I help you?" the assistant asked them.

"Yes, I will have a piece of chocolate fudge cake and the lovely lady with me will have…"

"A summer fruits and orange meringue ice-cream"

Nate paid for their orders and they sat at a booth in the corner.

"This way you can try both" Nate cut a small piece of cake and brought the fork to her lips.

She seductively took the bite while keeping her eyes locked with his. "Hmm… it's delicious. Would you like to try mine?"

Nate still had his mouth opened still mesmerized by the scene "I… sure…." He stammered

This time it was her that brought a spoon full of ice-cream to his lips. Nate gulped and ate the ice-cream.

She smiled taking another bit of ice-cream and licking the spoon. "You know, you still haven't told me what you to do for living?"

"Oh, I work of an insurance company" he answered vaguely.

Alarm bells started ringing in Sophie's head, but she decided to ignore them. Working for an insurance company didn't actually mean he was in her line of …business.

They finished their desserts talking about anything. Soon it was time to end their date. Nate walked her to a taxi stop.

"So…" he started.

"I really had a great evening" she told him laying a hand on his chest, before handing him his jacket back.

"Me too." He smiled.

"I would love to do this again soon, but unfortunately I'm leaving town again for another few days."

"Is that a nice excuse for letting me down gently?" he asked unsure.

Sophie put her arms around his neck and brought his head down to kiss him ardently. "Does that feel like I don't want to see you again?"

He gulped embarrassed, "Yeah, that was pretty convincing, but I think I've still got some doubts" he smirked and this time it was him that initiated their second kiss.

After they broke up for air Sophie smiled with her eyes closed, still savoring the taste of his lips. "That was good, that was really good" she slowly opened her eyes.

"Yeah," he looked away sheepishly "Hmm… I should probably let you go" he opened the taxi door for her. "Send me a text to let me know that you've arrived at home okay"

"Sure, my white knight" she patted his arm.

"So, I'll be waiting for your call when you get back"

"Of course. Good night Nate" she got in the taxi.

"Good night" he closed the door and watched the car drive off.

He was still standing staring when his phone rang. "Yes?" he answered hoping that it was her already.

"Nathan" unfortunately it was Ian Blackpoole "We've got a plan to catch out thief. I need you to pack your bags and come in the office early in the morning"


	4. Chapter 4

Nate was sitting on the chair at the museum surveillance console panel. He was bored. Ian had sent him to Prague convinced that the mysterious art thief would have stolen in this museum. Actually Nate had come to the same conclusion days before, but he hadn't told Blackpoole immediately hoping that he wasn't going to send him in Europe before his date with Sophie. He knew Ian well and he over tends to panic over nothing. He knew that as soon as he told him about his conclusions, he would have sent him to Prague days early. Nate would have missed the fantastic date he had with a wonderful woman and certainly died of boredom and Ian, well the boss would have kept nagging in his ears telling him he had been wrong and asking why wasn't the thief there yet. No, this thief was meticulous and usually waited at least two weeks before striking again. And she had a soft spot for Degas.

That was his second night at Prague museum. He had checked the security and everything was working perfectly and now he just had to wait for her to come.

A beeping sound went off on a monitor.

"What's that?" he asked at the museum guard sitting next to him.

"Someone just swiped a card in the exhibition room" The guard checked the log list. "It's Miss Benke, the exhibition supervisor."

"Isn't it a bit late to check the gallery? Does she usually work until late?" Nate wondered.

"Not really" the guard simply shrugged. That was her! Nate thought excited.

"I'm going to check it out "

He quickly got up and made his way to the exhibition gallery where the Degas was.

He stealthily turned the corner. There she was! He could see the shadow of feminine figure expertly cutting the alarm wires attached to the painting. She brought the frame down and started cutting to extract the picture.

This was the perfect time. He slowly extracted the gun from his shoulder holster. He didn't like carrying a weapon and he rarely used it, but not all criminals were safe.

"IYS, freeze!" he shouted stepping out from his hiding place gun in his hand.

The thief turned around startled and starred at him.

Nate shocked lowered his weapon. "Sophie" he whispered incredulous.

Sophie quickly let go of the frame and ran away. After he recovered from the shock, he started chasing her. He ran towards the direction she fled, but once he arrived outside the museum she had already disappeared. How could it be possible? Was it really her? Of course she was, he knew it from the way her eyes recognized him. Did he really fall in love with a thief?

Hours later, after he had explained to his angry boss how the thief got away but fortunately the painting was safe, Nate opened the door of his hotel room ready to crash on his bed and wake up later in the afternoon.

"Nate" he heard someone whisper. If he hadn't been so tired and still so stunned about the events that occurred earlier, he would have noticed the figure standing by the window.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her angrily "And how did you get in?"

"It wasn't difficult to convince the receptionist that I had lost my key-card" she shrugged. She tried to approaching him. "Nate, please, let me explain."

He took a step back. "What is there to explain? You're a thief. You're the one I've been chasing in the last months. Tell me : what's stopping me from arresting you right now?"

"Nothing, I guess" she whispered looking down. This isn't going how she imagined. She realized he would have been angry, but she hoped she would have had a chance to set things right.

He sighed frustrated, running a hand through his hair and he started pacing. "Was our meeting casual or did you plan the all thing? Make the dumb IYS agent fall in love you, so you can play him"

She quickly lifted her head up shocked. "Of course not" she told him firmly. "I didn't even know it was you until this evening. I know IYS has been chasing me from some time, but when you told me you worked for an insurance company I didn't make the connection."

"I guess that's supposed to make me feel better." He told her sarcastically. He was hurting. He definitely had feelings for her, but now he didn't know how to react.

"I'm sorry Nate, really, but I can't change the past. The other night was great. I felt something for…"

He stopped her. "Don't. Please don't." He heavily sat down on the edge of the bed, putting his head in his hands.

After a small hesitation, she sat next to him and gently laid a hand on his arm. "What are we going to do now?"

He turned his head and looked at her. In her eyes he could only see the woman he so easily fell in love with. "I don't know" he whispered.

"If you want me to go, leave you alone, I could do that."

"You know my boss wants me to catch you, how am I supposed to handle that?"

"I'm a grifter, it's what I do. "

"Is Sophie Devereaux even your real name?" he suddenly asked. Was anything he knew about her even real?

"It's as real as it can be." She tried to avoid an honest answer.

He gave a small incredulous chuckle. "Of course it is" he took a deep breath and finally looked at her again. "I guess this is it. We'll act like nothing ever happened. Nothing can ever happen. If somebody finds out about it, I could lose my job and with that the right to see my son"

"Of course" Sophie tried not to cry in front of him. She quickly turned her face away and dried her eyes with the tip of her fingers. She got up and went to the door. "So, I guess I'll run and you'll chase" she exclaimed turning around.

"I'll try to cover for you when I'll can, but a colleague of mine, James Sterling, he is after you too and he'll not be as understanding as I am. You've really pissed him off with your stunt in L.A. Be careful"

She gave him a small smile. "I will. Until we'll see each other again" and she walked out of the room.

Nate poured himself a glass of whiskey from the minibar and then stood at the window looking down at the street. He saw her quickly cross the road and disappear in the night. With a quick motion he finished his drink in one big sip and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

"It's been nearly two months" Eleanor whispered to her daughter as they watched Sophie curled up under a blanket She was tightly holding a cup of tea and watching outside the window, her gaze lost in the horizon.

"Has she told you what's bothering her?" Karen asked her mother. She was concerned for her aunt. After she returned from Prague, she hasn't been the same. She spent the first week closed in her bedroom. During the night she could hear her crying, which was strange because as far as she could remember she had never seen Sophie cry.

"No, I was hoping she might have opened up with you." Eleanor looked at her uncertain. "Is it about the man she met? That guy she had a date with?"

"No, from what she has told me over the phone the date was great, even fantastic. She really liked the guy, but she hasn't called him or talked about him since then. I know she failed to steal the painting, but it can't be that!" Now she was angry. She couldn't see her aunt wasting her life like that.

Karen harshly walked towards Sophie and pulled the cover off her.

Sophie looked up startled. "What…?"

"You need to snap out of it!" Karen shouted at her. "You've been sulking for nearly two months now, we can watch you being like this anymore!"

Eleanor came to stand next to her daughter. "She's right, you know. Please, tell us what's wrong!" she sat next to her sister and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Sophie sighed and looked at her family. She couldn't blame them for wanting answer. They were also right. She couldn't stay there doing nothing for the rest of her life. She was sure Nate was having her problems, why should she? Just because she was the bad guy in the situation?

"Something happened in Prague." She started talking.

"What? You've fail to steal the painting? That's not a big deal" Karen shrugged.

Sophie eyed her annoyed. She hadn't really failed. "The reason I didn't steal the painting was because Nate was there."

"Nate?" Karen looked at her curiously "You mean the weirdo guy from L.A."

"Why would he be there? I thought your date went okay."

"He works for IYS" she finally whispered sadly.

"Oh," and then realization hit. " He was there to arrest you." Eleanor said disappointed.

"You should have seen his face when he recognized me" Tears started forming in her eyes. Her heart broke every time she remember his beaten expression when he saw her stealing that painting.

"But you're still here, why didn't he?" Karen asked uncertain. "Not that I'm not happy about it, but…"

"I ran before he could chase me."

"There's more" Eleanor knew that her sister was omitting something.

"I went to talk to him in his hotel room. I couldn't leave things like that between us."

"And…?"

She sighed frustrated. "And nothing! It's over! Not like something had started in the first place. I mean, it was only one date, I shouldn't feel so devastated about it, but…"

"You were in love with him." Her sister whispered in understanding. She knew Sophie. She knew that she didn't fall with men easily. What she has felt with this Nate must have been really strong.

"I'm still in love with him. He was nice and understanding at the end. He could have easily arrested me and threw away the key. I wouldn't have blamed him. But he was so…. And I broke his heart. And he was right. It's his job to arrest me and if people found out that we know each other, he could lose his job and everything else."

"Yes, well. If he really liked you like he said he did, that wouldn't have mattered to him" Karen pouted.

"It's not his fault!" Sophie quickly defended him.

"Yes, well!" Eleanor got up clapping her hands. "You can't stay here and pine over him. You need to do something. Let's go shopping or let's have a girl's night out!"

"I don't know!"

Karen pulled her up. "Oh, come one! It will be fun. I know there's an art auction in Damascus next week. You should go there and we need to but you a dress for it!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nathan Ford was standing by the doorway watching the people laughing and dancing. He really wasn't in the mood for a party, but Ian had send him here in Damascus. He had been on a short leash since he had let the mysterious thief slip away from his fingers. Of course for him she wasn't a mystery thief anymore. She now had a name and a face. A name that as much as he wanted to forget he couldn't, and a face that kept him awake most of his nights together with the smell of her perfume and the sweet taste of her lips. He shook his head. He needed to forget about her, but that didn't stop him from looking in crown everywhere he went hoping to see her. He was worried about her. He knew she hadn't tried to steal something since that night in Prague. He couldn't help but wondering if she were okay.

Suddenly someone in a red dress caught his attention. He would have recognized those legs anywhere. He quietly walked towards her as he watched her observing a painting intensely. She had her back to him, so he would have been so easy to slip behind her.

"I hope you're not thinking about stealing it" he huskily whispered in her ear.

She slightly jumped, startled by the present behind her. She turned around slowly and her eyes were soon captivated by his intense blue ones. "Nate" she sighed.

"Hi, Sophie" he smiled at her. He couldn't help it. He hadn't seen her for two months and meeting her again, like this, re-flamed his feelings for her.

"I'm not here to steal." She quickly told him. "I can appreciate art like normal people, you know" she smirked playfully. She hadn't expected to find him here, even she wished for it. And now seeing him smiling at her and bantering with her, she wondered how the evening would go.

"Really?" he smirked.

"Really" Her lips were so closed to his. Just a few centimeters and they would have kissed again.

"Dance with me" he told her grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the dance floor. They soon found the rhythm of the song and they slowly danced; his left hand found the small of her back while his right one was hold one of hers tightly, Sophie's hand right arm was around his shoulder slowly caressing the hair at the nape of his neck.

She lifted her head and looked at him in the eyes. "Shouldn't you be working?" she asked him smiling.

"I'm multitasking. I'm really good at that" he pushed her away twirled her around and then brought her back in his arms.

She laughed and this time put both her arms around him. "Oh, really? Because I think you're having too much fun for someone who should be keeping eye on thieves" He raised his eyebrow and she rolled her eyes. "And I don't mean me"

"I haven't seen you around in these two months. Well, I know you haven't stolen anything." He finally told her seriously.

"Oh, did you miss me?" she smiled.

"I was worried." He told her truthfully.

She sighed "I needed some time. And a kick in the ass from my family too"

He nodded. " I understand"

"I've missed you too" she ran her hands up and down his chest. She gave a small laugh. "Which is ridiculous, really, because technically we've only had one date."

He chuckled too. "True" he looked around and noticed that most of the people had stopped dancing and that the auction was about to begin. "We should go" he took her hand in his and they walked towards the refreshment table. He ordered a glass of white wine for her and whiskey for him.

"What exactly are you doing here?" she asked before sipping her drink.

"I just have to keep an eye on some paintings insured with IYS until they're sold." He explained. Even saying it sounded boring.

"So you're on babysitting duty" she joked, her eyes smiling.

He looked at her annoyed, but his eyes were smiling too. "Very funny"

Fortunately the painting insured with IYS were on the first lot of the auction. Once Nate checked that they were secured in the back room, he walked back to Sophie who was waiting for him.

"So Ms. Devereaux, are you ready to go on a second date with me?" he offered her his arm.

She smiled at him and put her arm through his. "Lead the way"


	6. Chapter 6

Damascus was such a beautiful city during the night. The streets were still full of people and some shops were still open, invading their senses with the smell of spices.

They walked pass the National Museum. The building was so imposing in the square and Sophie had to slow down to fully admire it. Of course she had been inside it many times, but it still fascinate her the mixture of the different architectural styles.

She could feel Nate's eyes on her and she turned around to see him smiling at her. "What?"

"You really do enjoy art" he pointed out.

She chuckled. "Why do you think I steal it?"

"I'm actually curious about that. Why steal painting, artifacts and not leave them in a museum for people to admire them?"

"Why not?" she retorted back, but Nate wanted a real answer. She sighed. "I'm not really going to start talking about why I do it. It's a long and complicated explanation that sometimes I have trouble understanding too. But from what you know about me, or from what you know about my crime history, you know I rarely steal from museums. Mostly it's from private collectors who don't deserve what they have…" Nate snickered, but she ignored it. "but mostly I do it for the thrill. I like turning into someone else, create a new persona, a new background, accent, identity; stealing or getting something at the end it's just a prize."

He stopped walking and turned towards her "Will I ever understanding you, Sophie Devereaux?"

She smiled "Probably not, but I do like seeing you try"

He shook his head with a smile and they kept walking. "Where are you staying?"

"A bit straightforward, aren't you Mister Ford?" she raised her eyebrow playfully.

"No… I meant…" he started stammering.

"I'm just teasing you" she put a hand on his chest feeling his fast heartbeat underneath it. "My hotel is on the next street"

"I was thinking we could eat something at the hotel restaurant, so then you can safely reach your room"

"Still a white knight" she teased him again. "Love the idea"

They quickly reached the hotel and they were pleased that the downstairs restaurant was still open. They easily placed their orders since they both liked the country traditional food and when their orders arrived they hadn't actually realized how hungry they both were.

"I know there's something you've been meaning to ask me all night" Nate suddenly said.

Sophie stopped eating and looked at him. "How…" she was surprised that he could already read her so well. She shook her head. "What made you change your mind? I mean, when I left you in Prague, you've made it pretty clear that you wanted nothing to do with me"

"I didn't say that" he interrupted her.

"I think you and I remember a different conversation"

"It had nothing to do with you…"

"Just with who I am, which is practically the same thing." She retorted back. She could feel the fuel starting to burn in her veins. How could this man create so many conflict feelings in her?

"Sorry if I was a bit shocked to find out that the first woman I started dating, after my marriage failed miserably, turned out to be the thief I had been chasing for the nearly a year now."

"It still ends to the same conclusion: you're an IYS agent and I'm an art thief. We shouldn't been seen together, why are we here?"

"Because maybe we are worth the risk." He quietly said looking down.

"Really?" she was surprised by his response and a little bit touched.

"I was angry. The few weeks after Prague I was so mad that even my son was frightened of me" he looked down ashamed. "And then I realized I wasn't angry because of who you were, but I was angry at you for taking away a possible future with could have had."

Sophie's eyes started tearing up. "And now?"

"Now I'm willing to put aside the circumstances and see where this will take us. Are you?" he asked her staring directly at her.

She had to take her eyes of him. She didn't like being so exposed with her emotions. "I don't have much to lose, it's you who'll be risking it all."

"And I said that I want to try it"

She sighed. "God Nate, have you got any idea what kind of pressure you've giving me?" she started waving her hands and rambling. "What if we get caught? You could lose your job or worst, arrested. And what if I don't live up to your expectations? You're a normal, honest guy and I'm not your typical girlfriend. I flirt. A lot. It's my job, I'm a grifter and if you're a jealous guy we'll definitely have some problems. And…"

He could see that she was starting to panic and they were slowly attracting the attention of the other clients in the restaurant. "How about we continue this somewhere else? In private."

He quickly paid the bill and they headed to hotel desk. "Which name are you under?" he quietly asked her.

Sophie was still struggling with her thoughts. "Uh..? Oh, Sinclair."

Nate got her key and they went up the lift to her floor. They spent the ride up in silence. Sophie wondering why she was panicking about the all thing. Maybe because she really wasn't expecting this. Who would have thought that she would have met Nate here and he was going to tell her that he wanted a relationship with her?

And Nate? Well, he was trying to figure out how to resolve this mess.

Finally the lift bell rang when they reached the floor. They steadily walked to her room and Nate opened the door for her.

"Do you want something to drink?" Nate opened the minibar like it was his room.

"Yeah, something strong" Sophie took her shoes off. She liked wearing expensive high-heeled shoes, but they always ending it up killing her feet at the end of the evening. She also took the pins from her hair and let her beautiful chestnut hair lay on her shoulders.

Nate offered her a glass. "Thanks" and she quickly took a sip feeling the strong taste of bourbon going down her stomach. "I'm sorry about before, I don't know what got into me" she sat down on the bed.

"That's fine" Nate took a seat on the chair next to the French doors that led to the balcony. They stayed in silence for a while. "So…"

"So…" she repeated not really knowing what to say.

"I didn't mean to scare you before" he finally told her "It's just that I thought we were on the same page based on what you told me in Prague…"

"I am, we are" she clarified. "I guess this time I was the one caught by surprise. I wasn't really expecting a serious conversation about us." She got up and started pacing " I thought tonight we were just going to have sex so we would have got that out of our system and then moved on" she told him frankly.

Nate's eyes doubled their size and he had to put his glass down because he thought it was going to slip from his fingers.

"It doesn't mean I'm not happy about it" she soon added after seeing his shocked expression.

"Okay" he said lingering the word.

Now they were both embarrassed about where the conversation was going.

"Well, I can finally see that the straightforward woman I met at the museum and that gave me a hard time on the phone is back"

Sophie looked at him with a fake annoyed expression and he just smiled glad that they were slowly coming back to act like normal.

He looked at the time and got up. " I should probably go"

"How did you get married and have a kid if you run away at the only mention of sex?" she walked closer to him, teasing him.

"Very funny. I've got an early flight tomorrow. IYS don't really like spending more that they should."

"Yes, I gathered that from their insurance policy, why do you work for them?"

He shrugged. "It's a job like another."

She looked down not knowing if she should she say what she was about to say. "Nate, I would leave it"

He looked at her in question.

"This life, the thefts, the grifts. I could leave all this behind for us, if you asked me to"

His eyes lit up. "I know, but I have a small confession." Her eyes telling him to continue " I might have had a crush on you long time before I bumped into you at the museum."

At first she hadn't understood, but then she finally realized what he meant and her smile grew bigger. She placed her hands on the lapel of his jacket and pulled him down to her for a heated kiss. "So, there is a bad boy side in you, then" she whispered on his lips once they broke the kiss in need of air.

He just grinned mischievously and opened the door behind him.

"The number I gave you is still valid. Call me when they send you in Europe again." She kept her hands on his chest not wanting to let him go. She didn't want to wait another two months before seeing him again.

"How about I call you in a few days and we'll set up our third date?"

She nodded. "Okay, I'll be waiting your phone call"

He gave her another small kiss and they finally let go of each other. "See you soon" he gave her a small wave and walked down the corridor.


	7. Chapter 7

Eleanor and Karen didn't know what happened in Damascus, but Sophie certainly returned in a happier mood. Only a week before she was depressed on the couch, but that morning she was attempting to make breakfast in the kitchen while trying to sing a song playing on the radio.

" 'Morning?" Karen slowly walked into the kitchen not knowing what to make of the scene in front of her.

" 'Morning sunshine!" Sophie put an arm around her niece's shoulders and gave her a small kiss on the top of her head. At the same time, Eleanor walked in the kitchen too and was surprised by her sister's behavior. Sophie had come in late the night before, so they hadn't seen her since her arrival.

"Are you high?" Karen asked sitting on a chair.

"Of course not" Sophie turned around to finish cooking. "I'm just in a good mood."

"What exactly happened in Damascus?" Eleanor couldn't help asking.

"Did you steal something?" Karen asked eagerly.

"No, I told you I was only going to see the painting and the auction"

Karen pouted disappointed.

"So, my next question is who was there in Damascus?" Eleanor smirked already having an idea of what the answer would be.

Sophie rolled her eyes smiling. "I might have met Nate" she teased them.

"Seriously? He was there?" Karen sat up in the chair interested. "Don't tell me you've slept with him?" she frowned. "Ouch" she felt her mum smack her at the back of her head.

"You shouldn't ask stuff like that!" she scolded her. "And it's none of your business." She turned towards Sophie. "It is mine, though. So did you?"

"I…" Sophie gasped shocked. "For your information I didn't. He was a perfect gentleman on our second date."

"You went on a date? What happened to he's an IYS agent and I'm a thief it was never meant to be…"

"We had a long and adult conversation about our relationship and he said he wants to give it a shot" Sophie turned off the stove and served the scrambled eggs and sausages on the plates. She then brought them to the table on sat with her family.

"Wow" Eleanor looked stunned. "I mean… this is a big deal."

"I know and I'm a bit scared about it. If it could have been difficult before, when we were just a couple of people who bumped into each other, imagine now that there's so much at stake."

"I think you should worry too much and let just things take their course. Just be yourselves and get to know each other better."

Sophie absently nodded.

"So" Karen asked between bites. "When are you going to see him again?"

Sophie smiled. "He will call him once he's settle back in L.A. to set another date"

True to his word, Nate Ford called a couple of days later. Sophie tried to ignore the fact that she had been attached to her phone like a love sick fool, because that was not how Sophie Devereaux acted.

"Well" she answered the phone with a smile. "Took you long enough" she teased him.

"Hey, how have you been?" he overlooked her comment.

"Good," she sat by the window and watched the busy street outside. "I've missed you" she confessed.

"Missed you too" He didn't know how she could always make him blush.

"So, when will we be able to see each other?"

"About that…" he started.

Sophie could hear the hesitation in his voice, she hoped he hadn't changed his mind about them. She didn't think she could handle another refusal.

"Maggie has to go to an expected business trip, so Sam is going to stay with me for at least a week" he explained to her.

Sophie mentally sighed in relief and smiled. "So you're going to be a full-time dad."

"Yeah, I'll give it a go for a few days, see if I can manage everything, if not I might to take some time off from work" he sighed.

Her next words came out of her mouth without thinking. "I could come and help"

Nate was surprised by her suggestion and he didn't know how to answer. She was nice to offer, but it was too soon. They still didn't know how things were going to be between them and he didn't want to introduce her to Sam yet. But how to tell her without hurting her feelings.

"Forget I said anything" she quickly told him. "I don't know what I was thinking"

"It's nice of you, but…" he tried to tell her.

"It's too soon, I know. The words left my mouth before I could think it through"

"Maybe after some time…"

"Nate, it's okay, really" she told him not wanting him to feel bad about it.

"Okay" he started breathing again. "I'll call you, though" he tried to lightened the mood. "I will have start searching for some offers to call the UK. Our phone calls will cost me a fortune."

"How about I call you?"

"How about we alternate?" he compromised.

She sighed frustrated. "Nate, you should really loosen up and not be such a gentleman all the time."

"It's not going to happen. My mother raised me right."

"She certainly did."

"I promise we will see each other again soon." Knowing that the phone calls will help for some time, but he couldn't wait to see her face again and to have her back in his arms.

"I know, I wish I could come to L.A., but…"

"Yeah, Sterling is in full search dog mode. It's too dangerous for you to come now. It's better if we meet in Europe again."

"I could always steal something so they have a reason to send you." She joked.

"Very funny. Let's leave it as a last resort, shall we?" he commented back. " I have to go now."

"Okay. I'll call you tomorrow 10 pm your time. Will that be okay?"

"Yes, I'll wait for it. Bye."

"Bye."

In the following week they call each other nearly every day. They talked about everything. Nate started opening up about his family. He mostly talked about his mother and occasionally mentioned his father. Sophie knew instantly not to dig for more information. He would tell her everything once he felt he could trust her more. He talked about Sam and he was happy to spend more time with him and about himself.

"Seriously? You studied to become a priest?"

"Yes," he admitted. "I was actually going to do it"

"What made you change your mind?"

"The church and I didn't see eye to eye about certain things, so I knew it wasn't for me"

Sophie talked about her past, or at least a small part of it. She told him why she loved art so much and when did her passion for the theatre began.

"Wait? You've actually posed for John Mettière?" he asked her incredulous.

"Yes" she teased him.

"The famous painter, that Mettière?"

"Yes, that's him"

"Were you naked?" he asked grinning.

"That information is off limits." She was smiling too.

Maggie had come back from her business trip and Nate's life was slowly going back to normal. Ian had him working full-time, sometimes even nights, because he had taken a few days to stay with Sam. He was frustrated. It had been three days since he had heard from Sophie. Every time he had a moment of free time, in London was the middle of the night and he didn't want to wake her up and when Sophie tried to call him, he was so busy with work he couldn't answer her. Their phone conversation had been nice. They discovered so much about each other, but he needed more.

Finally two days later he had the perfect opportunity. Once he had settled in the hotel room, he quickly called her.

Sophie glanced at her caller ID and sighed relieved. "Finally!" she exclaimed, "I thought something might have happened to you!"

"What are you doing?" he suddenly asked her.

"Is it one of those phone calls?" she replied back. "Because I'm not really in the mood"

Nate blushed at the idea. "No, I wanted to see if you would like to join me in Paris."

"You're here in Europe?" she asked hopeful.

"Yes and I need your help with something. So are up for it?"

"Just give me time to pack and I'll be on the first flight out!" she closed the call and quickly started throwing clothes in her suitcase.

"I'm off to Paris" she shouted at the sitting room where Eleanor and Karen were watching TV and flew out of the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Nate stood nervously looking at the crowd of people who had just landed with their flights. He watched every face that went past him. He had nearly given up when he finally saw her. She was wearing black leather pants and a black leather jacket of a white camisole. She looked as lovely and classy as always. He watched her scanning the airport looking for him and he stepped out of his hiding spot and waited for their eyes to meet.

Sophie smiled as soon as she saw him. She slowly walked towards him and gave him a small wave. He looked handsome with his dark jeans on and a maroon shirt.

"Hi" he leaned over to give her a small kiss on her cheek.

"We haven't seen each other for two weeks and that's the best you can come up with?" she complained teasing him. She brought her hand to the back of his head and pushed it towards hers. Her lips soon claimed his for a passionate kiss. Nate was uncomfortable at first for the public display of affection, but he soon got carried away when he felt Sophie's tongue sliding sensually over his bottom lip.

They kept kissing until a teenager boy walked passed them. "Get a room you two!" he exclaimed.

Chuckling, they both took a step back from each other and Nate looked down, his face red with embarrassment. "Let me carry this" he took her bag from where she had left it on the floor and then he laced his other hand with hers. Together they went towards the car he had rented for his stay in Paris and then they drove off towards Paris city center.

"So," Sophie put on her sunglasses. It was a beautiful sunny day. "You said you need my help with something"

"I'm investigating one of IYS clients"

"I don't think they pay you for that" she pointed out looking at him with her eyebrow raised.

"He has claimed that three of his valuables have been stolen in the last two years. A fourth one, a painting, was stolen two days ago"

"That's a lot. He must have terrible security"

" But he doesn't, I have checked it out. Everything seems to be working and now IYS has to pay the insurance claim. I have been asking around, none of these objects have ended up in the black market"

She smirked. "You have contacts in the black market? Your darker side in getting more and more attractive"

"Something with this guy is not right and I just need to prove it"

"I imagine that's where I come in"

"You don't mind, do you?" he asked carefully turning his head towards her.

"It's okay" she waved her hand "it'll be fun and" she ran her hand up and down his arm. "it will give us an opportunity to spend some time together."

He smiled at her. "I'm actually driving without a destination, is there a particular hotel you like to stay when you're in Paris?"

"I've actually got a penthouse"

"Of course you do." He rolled his eyes. "I can take you there"

"Where are you staying?"

"You don't want to know. IYS doesn't really pay much for accommodation." He was staying in a three stars hotel. He was lucky he had breakfast included. Thankfully they do reimburse him the other meals, if he stays under the budget.

"Let's go there!" she finally told him.

He turned his head shocked. "Hmm…. What?"

"You're going to get your stuff and check out" He still stared at her in confusion and she rolled her eyes. "I've got a guest room. If we are working in this together, we have to stay at close perimeters and I'm not going to stay at some underrated hotel IYS has sent you when I have a luxurious penthouse I can go to"

"I can't really leave. They'll notice."

"Tell them you're staying at a friend's house. I don't care. We're going to stay at my place" she told him firmly and Nate knew not to object anymore.

"Wow, are you always this bossy?"

"Get used to it, darling" she gave him a fake charming smile.

After Nate got his things from the hotel and he checked out, Sophie gave him directions to her place. Nate couldn't believe it when they stopped in front of huge modern building in the middle of Paris. The valet standing outside opened first Sophie's door and then his.

"Welcome back, Madame Dubois." The young French boy greeted her.

"Bon Jour Carl, how are you?" Nate noticed how her tone and accent had changed in her voice and also her manners and way to present herself had changed. It was like she had become a completely new person.

"Very good, Madame. I've just started my last year of college." The boy took out their bags from the car boot and a second young man came to carry them inside. "How long are you going to be staying?"

"Oh, I don't know. My friend and I need to take care of some business, probably a week."

"Well, it's always nice to have you here, Madame." He turned to Nate waiting for him to give him the car keys.

Nate looked at him strangely wondering what he wanted from him.

"Nate" Sophie elbowed him. "He needs the car keys to park the car in the parking lot"

"Oh" he exclaimed empty minded and gave the car keys to the valet.

They entered the building and they were soon greeted by a tall and distinguish man in his fifties. " Madame Dubois, it's so nice to see you"

"Robert, always looking good. How is your wife?"

"She's good, thank you" He quickly looked at Nate, curious about his presence but not showing it. Sophie knew they were all intrigued about him. She usually came alone or with Karen.

"This is Nathan, a friend of mine. He is in Paris for work so he'll be staying in the guest room."

"Of course, Madame. Your bags are already up." He led them to the lift and when they were all in, he pressed the bottom to the penthouse and turned the key.

The penthouse was twenty floor up but the journey was brief. The bell rang while the doors opened and both Sophie and Nate stepped out in the flat.

"If you need anything, Madame, I'll be at the reception."

"Thanks Robert" she smiled at him and with a quick nod of his head, Robert closed the lift door and went back down.

Nate looked around the room stunned. The room was enormous, there was a big sitting room in the middle. The all whole was of glass where it had a magnificent view of Paris. Nate could even see the Tour Eiffel in the background. The kitchen with a large counter was on the left and on the right there was a door for the bedrooms.

"The guest room is the first door on the right. You have your private bathroom" Sophie told him while she was checking the mail for Madame Dubois.

"Exactly how much money have you got?" Nate still couldn't believe it that he was going to stay there. He wasn't poor, even as a child he was the son of a loan shark, money was never an issue. But he was a normal middle class worker and this was too much for him

Sophie just smiled and put the mail back down on the table. She walked towards him and put her arms around his neck and Nate's hands instinctively went to her waist She tossed her head back letting her hair fall out of her face "My profession pays very well." She gave him a small peck on the lips. "Nate, enjoy it, make yourself at home."

"Okay" he kissed her back.

"I'm going to place a few calls, make sure that no one has heard anything about the theft."

"What? You don't trust my contacts?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Just a precaution. What's the guy's name? I'll ask around about him too. When I'm in a job, I'd like to be prepared. I rarely leave things to chance."

"You know I wouldn't put you in danger" Nate told her sincerely bringing her eyes to his.

She smiled. "I know"

Nate let go of her and went to his bag to get the file on the client. "His name is John Franklin, thirty years old. His fortune comes all from his family, he has never worked a day in his life."

"Have you run a financial background check on him?" Sophie poured a drink for both of them "I know the type. They all have valuables and pretty things, but they are drowning in debts."

"That's what I thought." He liked that they were on the same page. He had finally found someone who could keep up with him. "I'm still waiting for the results from my office, you would think they'd be a bit faster. I sometimes wish I knew a hacker."

Sophie smirked. "Oh my… it really is attractive this side of you" she ran a finger up and down the buttons of his shirt.

"Soph…" he blushed.

"Yes…" She got closer to him and started nuzzling his neck with small kisses. She slowly moved down to where his shirt was opened.

"You're really are making it difficult to me to be a gentleman and wait…" he groaned.

"Nate," she purred in his skin and then brought her head back up to look him in the eyes. "We've waited long enough"

That was all the encouragement he needed. With a shifted moved he roughly claimed her lips with his and picked her off the ground.

Sophie moaned in his kiss and put her hands on either side of his face while her legs were locked around his waist. "Bedroom?" she heard him mumble against her neck where he was now tracing small little figures with his tongue. With a moan she threw her head back exposing more of her skin to him.

"Left door" she finally managed to answer him and Nate started carrying her towards the door she pointed out nearly stumbling on his feet when she nipped at his earlobe. They managed to open the door and Nate gently laid her on the bed. He longingly looked down as he knelt on the base of the bed, his knees at either side of her legs. Before he could change his mind, Sophie sat up with her body and kissed him again. This time the kiss was more filled with love and passion than lust. Her hands slowly made their way to his chest and she started unbuttoning his shirt. With every button that came undone, her hands ran over his skin and she felt his chest hair tickling her knuckles. Not wanting to be left behind, Nate slowly pushed the camisole up caressing her abdomen. Sophie groaned and separated her lips from his. Nate took the opportunity to bring her camisole over her head and he threw it behind him, not really interested where it landed. With his upper body he slowly pushed her back down and planted small kisses on her chest.

Suddenly they heard Nate's phone ring in his pants.

Sophie moaned frustrated. "Don't answer it!" she ordered while keeping his head firmly on her chest with both her hands.

He quickly placed small kisses up her body until he reached her mouth and gave her a sound kiss while he separated from her body. "I can't" he got up and answered his phone.

"Yes?" he tried to ignore the evil stares that Sophie was sending his way. " Okay, send them by e-mail and I will have a look at them." He ended the phone call.

He looked at her apologetically and she immediately knew that their fun time was over. She should be angry at him, but he looked so sexy with his shirt undone and his messy hair.

"I told you not to answer" She got up and opened the wardrobe looking for a new shirt. She finally settle for a blue blouse and quickly put it on.

"I'm sorry, but it's urgent…" Nate apologized while finishing buttoning up his shirt.

"I guess I should be making those calls" she turned towards him.

He still felt bad about the all thing. "I really am sorry."

"I know" she sighed. "It's easy to forget that you are here for business not for pleasure."

"I'll make it up to you. Once we've finished coming up with a plan this afternoon, I'll take you out for dinner tonight. I still owe you a third date" he smirked.

"Sounds good." She smiled. "Okay mister, let's get to work"


	9. Chapter 9

"You're sure this will work?" Sophie was leaning behind him looking at the schematics of his plan.

Nate shrugged. "It should" He peeked behind her and noticed that it was already late afternoon. "We should start getting ready if we want to reach our reservation on time"

Sophie looked at him curiously. "What reservation?"

He smirked "The ones I've made for us for this evening. I might have organized something while I was waiting for you at the airport"

She turned her head round and kissed him on the cheek. "You are full of surprises"

"I try" He had enjoyed preparing everything that morning. He wasn't very good at the courting phase, it took him ten tries to finally have Maggie going out with him. Actually, he wasn't even good with the all relationship thing too, his divorce was certainly a result from it. Maybe it was because when he was a child he had never seen his father do something romantic for his mother. He definitely hadn't been a good example. He wanted this… thing with Sophie to work, even if that meant doing different that made him uncomfortable or acting differently.

"May I know where we're going?"

He got up from his chair and put their documents in order. "Nope, it's a surprise."

She put her hands on her hips and looked at him annoyed. "Can I at least know what I'm supposed to wear?"

"Dress formally. Oh, and you should also take something to cover yourself with, it might be chilly."

"That's all?"

He smirked. "That's all" He gave her a quick kiss and went to his room for a shower and to get dressed.

"Oh, that man" Sophie snorted.

Fortunately in her wardrobe she had a lot of variety of clothes. She loved shopping in Paris and even though a lot of things she took back to England, she always left something in the penthouse, she never knew when she might need them. After looking at her selection, she chose a blue summer evening dress with short sleeves. She had the perfect little jumper to go with it. She went to get ready in the bathroom. She wanted to take a long bath, but Nate said they had reservation so she opted for a quick shower. Nearly an hour later she was finally ready for their evening out, the last thing for her to put on was the jewelry. She put on some diamond earrings and a simple silver necklace. After checking herself for the last time at the mirror, she opened the bedroom door to see if Nate was ready. She found him leaning on the kitchen counter talking on the phone with someone.

"No Sam, I'm not going to Disney Paris, I'm here for work." He rolled his eyes but his voice was calm and patient with his son.

"We live near Disney Land, why would you want to come all the way down here to go to Disney Land Paris?"

Sophie chuckled and that's when Nate noticed her. His eyes grew bigger in size as he saw how good she looked. Well, at least now she got his attention.

"Sam, I have to go now." He tried to cut the conversation short. He looked at her apologetically as he son kept rambling on the phone "I'm sure Lucy didn't mean to steal your biscuits, but if she does again, you tell the teacher. "

Sophie walked closer to him and she put an arm around his waist while she listened to the faint voice of the boy on the phone. "Well if she kissed you she might not be so bad and girls don't have cooties no matter what Charlie says" Now Sophie laughed out loud and Nate glared at her hoping that Sam hadn't heard her.

"You be good to your mother and I will call you in two nights. Love you too, buddy" he finished the phone call.

"Cooties? Really?" She looked at him amused.

"Apparently a girl in his class has a little crush on him and she trying to get his attention" he smiled pulling her against him.

"She had trouble resisting to the Ford charm, too" she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We're so difficult to resist" he teased her by bringing his lips close to hers but not really touching them.

"Hmm…." She closed the gap and kissed him sensually.

"Don't try to distract me, we have to go" he walked her towards the lift and they left the apartment.

After a twenty minutes' drive they arrived at their destination. Nate parked the car and then rushed to open the door for her and help her out of the car.

"Thanks" she smiled at him and looked around at where they were. She soon recognized the river Seine and one of the docks for the boats. "Bateaux Mouches?"

"I know, too corny?" He hoped she liked the idea. He wasn't really sure about it when he had thought about it.

"No," she put an ensuring hand on his chest. "Believe it or not, I've never had dinner on one of them"

"Okay, let's go then. The boat leaves at half past eight."

They quickly got on board and a waiter showed them to their reserved table.

"It isn't too cold, is it?" Nate asked her while pouring the wine in her glass.

"Not, it's a nice summer evening" she smiled.

The boat started slowly moving up the river while the chefs prepared the exclusive menu for the passengers. There was nothing more romantic than Paris at night. It truly was the city of love. Nate couldn't stop staring at Sophie while she admired the view. The lights gave her a nice aurora and her eyes were lit up from excitement. Soon the band started playing and he placed his hand on top of hers on laced his fingers with hers. She turned around and smiled at him. She didn't think she had ever been as happy and peaceful as she were in that moment. She gently kissed him and laid her head on his shoulder while they both looked outside.

The ride lasted two hours and a half and the boat took them back from where they had started.

Nate helped her get off the boat. "Do you want to take a small walk or are you ready to go back home?"

"We have a big day tomorrow, she should probably head back."

He nodded and they walked back to the car. The return drive had been in silence as well as they lift ride to the penthouse. They were both nervous. They knew they were probably going to finish what they had started that morning, but that had been in the heat of the moment now things were a bit uncomfortable.

"So," Sophie slowly put her handbag on the table and took her jumper off. "Do you want a drink?" she finally asked.

Nate was nervously shifting on his feet. "Sure"

She walked to her bar and poured two glass of scotch for the both of them.

He took it from her hands mumbling a thank you. Their fingers brushed and they both felt an eclectic rush. They kept drinking in silence, trying to avoid making eye contact.

"This is ridiculous" Sophie groaned. "We are two grown up adults, it shouldn't feel so awkward."

Nate sighed. "I know, but this morning was different. Now we're here and…" he rambled.

"Where's your phone?" she interrupted him.

"Huh?" he frowned.

"Your phone!" she put her hand out waiting for him to give his phone to her. Nate took it out of trousers' pocket and laid it on her extended hand.

She quickly turned it off and threw it on the couch. "Here, no interruptions this time. Now," she walked towards him, took his glass from his hand and laid it on the bar counter. "you Nathan Ford," she pushed him slowly towards her bedroom "are going to make love to me tonight" she nipped at his bottom lip "because I find you extremely attractive" she nipped his upper lip "and I don't know why, but I've fallen head over my heels in love with you" she pushed his jacket of his shoulders.

"Just so you know, it's been a long time for me" He tried to talk between her gentle assault "So you might want to keep your expectation low" he groaned when she kissed a particular sensitive spot behind his ear. "and by the way, I find you extremely attractive too. Your beauty is just so mesmerizing" he didn't know how he was able to make such a coherent speech. "and I definitely sure I love you too, even though it's unreasonable because we've only just met really and we shouldn't, what exactly do we know about each other… and…."

Sophie groaned frustrated. "Nate, just shut up and kiss me"

"Okay" he kissed her ardently and they both fell on top of the bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Nate woke up a bit disoriented since he didn't recognize the room he was in. Then he felt someone stirring beside him and soon the memories of the night before came flooding in his head.

"Good morning" he whispered down to the female figure snuggling against his bare chest.

" 'Morning…" she mumbled her eyes still closed and it didn't seem she had any intention of getting up.

He softly chuckled. "You're not a morning person, are you?" he caressed her back sliding a hand under the sheet that covered them.

"Not really no," she slightly turned her head so that she could look up to him while her chin still rested on his chest. "Especially if someone kept me up most of the night."

He smirked as his hand now rested on her behind. "I can't remember any complains. On the contrary, I think you were pretty pleased about it. Five times, if I recall correctly." He told her with a smug on his face.

"Hmm…." Her finger was tracing imaginary patters on his chest. "Not bad for someone who claimed to be out of practice"

"I was inspired." With his hand he gently pulled her up his body and he kissed her inviting lips. They continued to kiss, teasing each other, already feeling the desire between them rise.

Suddenly they heard a stomach rumble. Sophie laughed embarrassed and buried her face into the cook of his neck.

"Hungry?" he smiled.

"I'm starving" she sheepishly confessed lifting her upper body and looking down on him.

"Have you got something in or should we go out?" he asked while his hands kept wondering up and down her body, it was like they were addicted to her skin.

"I've asked Robert to do the groceries, I think there must be something in." She reluctantly rolled on her back.

"Okay" he picked up his boxer, which had landed on the floor next to the bed, and his undershirt quickly putting them on. "I'll go and see what there is and start making breakfast." He picked up his watch to look at the time. "We've got three hours before you have to make contact with Franklin."

"I'll go and have a shower then" she got up holding the sheet with one hand to cover her body.

Blushing Nate started to walk away but Sophie stopped him by grabbing his arm with her free hand. "Thank you for last night, it was amazing." She smiled.

"I've enjoyed myself quite a bit too" he smirked.

Sophie rolled her eyes. "I don't mean just the sex, even if that was mind blowing, but the all evening too. It's been a long time since a man made me feel so special."

Nate noticed an air of sadness in her eyes and wondered what memory could have put it there. "I meant it when I said that I wanted this to work. I might not be romantic all the time or be able to express my feelings, but I care for you."

She nodded tears filling her eyes. "Okay, make me breakfast now, mister" she patted his cheek playfully and kissed him briefly on the lips.

"Sure, boss"

When Sophie finished getting ready, Nate had already prepared French toast and was now cooking an omelet.

"Hey" he looked up from the pans.

"This smells nice. Is there anything you're not amazing at?" She walked around the kitchen counter and hopped on it.

"Here" he put a small bite of food on fork and brought it to her lips. "Try this"

Sophie eagerly put her lips around the fork. "Hmm…." She moaned at the delicious taste in her mouth. "I think I can get used to you cooking for me"

He chuckled "It's ready! Could you set the table, please?" He served the food on the plates and the opened the fridge to get the fresh orange juice.

She jumped off the counter and brought the hot plates to the table and got the cutlery from the drawer.

Two hours later, they were sitting in the car getting ready for the con.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Nate asked for the last time, his eyes were checking the surroundings and already establishing a perfect place for him to follow Sophie and Franklin.

Sophie rolled her eyes, but gave him a small smile anyway loving this protective side of him. "Nate, I've been doing this for a long time, way before I met you" she reminded him.

"I know, I know. A guy can still worry, can't he?"

She put a hand on his cheek and brought her lips to his. "I love that you do" she whispered against him.

Behind her, Nate saw Franklin approaching the club. "He's here"

Sophie turned around and checked the man Nate was pointing. "Okay" she sighed. "Remember, he knows you, so try not to be too over-protective and let him see you."

"You won't even know I'm here"

"Hmm…" she looked doubtful, but exited the car and made her way towards her mark. By the time she reached him, she was already in her new persona. "Mr. Franklin"

The distinguished young man turned around startled, but she soon caught him checking her out. Distracting him was going to be easier than she thought. "Yes?"

"I'm Charlotte Prentice, 18th Duchess of Hanover. I've been told I should talk to you about my… what can I say… little problem?"

"Please, Duchess" he helped her get seated at his table. "What can I help you with?"

"The government is giving me trouble with some taxes they say I haven't paid, but right now I don't have the funds and they are threatening to take away some piece of my art collection and valuables than I'm very attached to"

John Franklin took a sip of the drink in front of him and Sophie smiled at him trying to luring into her charms, as she took a sip of her drink too "And how can I help you?"

"I have been told that you've found a way to resolve the matter" she replied vaguely.

"Have you?" he raised his eyebrow with interest, but Sophie could see a glimpse of panic in his eyes. "I really don't know what you're talking about"

"Of course you don't" She smiled at him like she knew he was lying, but for now she was going to play his game. "I understand, Mr. Franklin. You can't you give away your secrets to anyone and without a price…"

Now that caught his attention. "And, if I might know something, not that I'm saying I do, how much are you willing to pay for it?"

"I understand you're interested in a certain Monet painting" She could openly read he was interested, he would certainly make a terrible poker player. "A painting that happens to be in my possession"

"It does?"

"So, does it seem like a fair exchange?" she smirked taking another drink from her ice tea.

Franklin eyed her considering her offer "Let me think about it" That was code for: let me make some calls around and see if what you're telling it's true. "Where could I reach you eventually?"

Sophie opened her purse and took a business card out. "Here is my phone number" she slowly got up. "I'll be excepting your phone call, Mr. Franklin." And she walked away.

Nate was waiting for her in the car that was now parked around the corner away from Franklin eyes. "That was just great!" he told her once she got inside.

"Did you doubt me?" she playfully asked.

"Never"

When they got back home Sophie went straight to the bedroom to get changed while Nate started working on his laptop. Fifteen minutes later Sophie walked back to the room and leaned behind Nate putting her arms around him. "What are you looking at?" she tried to peek at his screen.

He looked over his shoulder "I googled you" he smirked. "How real is this Duchess persona? Because the things I've found are kind of detailed"

Sophie pulled away quite upset. "Why would you look for it?" She turned around and ran her hands through her hair.

He shrugged "I just wanted to see what Franklin will find"

"You just couldn't leave it Nate, could you? You have to be a control freak" she retorted back.

Nate couldn't understand why she was so upset about it. "What's the problem?"

"What did you find?"

"This and that. But it's all made up, so I don't understand…"

She groaned frustrated. "That's the problem Nate, it's not fake" she abruptly walked to the bedroom slamming the door behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

Nathan watched her leave and he sighed knowing that he had made a mess of things. He thought about going straight after her, but he soon rejected the idea thinking she needed some time for herself. If he knew something about being married to Maggie was that he needed to make it up to her. He picked up his wallet and phone and went out. After he got what he wanted from the shops, he returned back to the penthouse ignoring Robert and everybody else's stares, they could think whatever they wanted. He put the white and pink roses he had bought into a vase and took the ingredients out of the shopping bag. He was going to make Sophie a nice dinner. After he made sure that the dish was at the right temperature in the oven and after chopping some salad, he quietly made his way to Sophie's bedroom and knocked at the door. He didn't wait for an answer, he slowly opened the door and looked inside. Sophie was curled up on the bed. He could see that she had been crying from her red and puffy eyes. He felt so bad about it. The last thing he wanted was to make her sad.

"Oh, Sophie" he steadily made his way towards her and sat on the edge of the bed. He wanted to touch her, but he didn't want to upset her more. "I'm sorry"

She looked up at him and rubbed her now dried tearing eyes. "It's okay, you didn't know" she slowly sat up and leaned against the headboard. "It's me who should apologize. I shouldn't have shouted."

He got on the bed and propped on the headboard too. He then took her in his arms so that she was now curled up against his chest "Why didn't you want me to find out?" he slowly asked hoping that she would opened up a bit.

"There are something in my past that I regret doing and that I'm not proud about, with Charlotte Prentice I made the biggest mistake of my life" she finally confessed. "I didn't want you to find out like this. I wanted to talk to you about it when I was ready"

"Are you ready now?" he heard her sigh uncertain. "Is it about William?"

"What did you read?" she lifted her head up looking him straight into his eyes and Nate knew it was to make sure he wasn't lying to her.

"Not much, that William and Charlotte were about to get married but then the wedding didn't take place. He died a year later"

"It was my fault he had died" she cried. "It was one of my first real long cons as a grifter: make him fall in love with me and steal his collection. There was one thing I didn't expect"

"You fell in love with him" he whispered.

She slowly nodded, her eyes filled with tears. "It was too much. Without realizing it, we were about to get married and all I could think was what if he or his family discovered that Charlotte Prentice was a fraud…. I ran away the night before the wedding. They kept it quite with the press. They are not famous royalty so it was easy. After that William started drinking and one night he had a car accident…"

Nate filled in the blanks. He took a big breath and held Sophie tightly against him. "We all make mistakes Sophie. Don't think I haven't got any and one day I will tell you all about them. This does not make me think any less of you."

"Really?"

He smiled down at her and with his hand he cleared her face from the hair that were now wet against it. "Really" he slowly kissed her.

"You're too good for me" she whispered almost guilty.

He gave a small chuckle. "I'm not a saint, Sophie, believe me. It's the past that make us what we are now and I really like the Sophie that I have in my arms now"

"One day I will tell you my real name." she promised him.

"I'm sure you will, but for now I'm happy with Sophie. She's the woman I fell in love with and nothing is going to change that"

She smiled and leaned down to kiss him, she suddenly stopped smelling the air. "What's this wonderful smell?"

"That would be the mushroom and chicken casserole that is cooking in the oven that I should probably go and check" he quickly got up. "Are you okay, now?"

"I'm fine. I'll just wash my face and then we can have dinner."

"Okay"

Sophie went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She was a mess. Her eyes were looked awful and her running make up had left some stains on her face. She quickly washed her face and tried to repair some of the damage. She could hear Nate whistling in the kitchen while he was finishing with dinner. She shook her head smiling. She didn't know what she had done to deserve him in her life, but she was so grateful for that day when little Sam Ford ran in the museum and Nathan Ford bumped into her. She then finally joined him in the kitchen.

"When did you have time to go shopping?" she asked knowing that most of the things weren't in.

"I had time" he smirked. "Those are for you too" he said pointing at the roses on the table.

"Thank you" she caressed the soft petals. "You didn't have to go through all this trouble"

"I wanted to" he gently pushed her towards the table "Now, you sit down and I'll be right back with the food"

After they had finished eating and they had cleaned the kitchen, they got comfortable on the sitting room couch skipping through channels to look for a good film. Nate was laying on the couch and Sophie was curled on top of him, her head resting comfortably underneath his chin.

"Anything you like?" he asked in her hair while he pressed the digit controls.

"Oh, stop it here" she exclaimed when she noticed that a film she liked was about to begin.

"One Fine Day? Seriously?" he frowned down at her.

"What? It's with George Clooney!"

"Ah…. So I'm supposed to stay here quietly while you drool over George Clooney."

"Yep…" she patter his chest. "Now, shush!"

The film wasn't as bad as Nate imagined. He usually didn't enjoy romantic comedies, but the little boy reminded him of his Sam and he couldn't help but smile. The film credits were rolling and Nate switched off the TV. He was curious on why he Sophie hadn't spoken yet and he looked down to find her peacefully sleeping on his chest. She looked adorable and he gently ran a hand over her cheek. She didn't stir so he decided to carry her to the bedroom. He slowly slid from under her and he got up. He then put a hand under her knees and another one under her hear and he lifted her up. Once she was secured in his arms, he carried her to the bedroom where he laid her on the bed. He took her shoes off and while he was putting a blanket over her, Sophie began to stir.

"Nate…" she called him groggily.

"Hush… go back to sleep" he whispered running a hand up and down her leg.

"Stay" With her eyes still closed she put an arm out grabbing thin air until she hit his arm and pulled him over her.

"Okay" He chuckled but settled beside laying a hand on her hip and he tucked his other arm under her head. He kicked his shoes off and covered them both with the bed cover.

"Good night" he breathed in her ear, but Sophie had already gone back to sleep.

The following day, John Franklin called like they expected him to do. Sophie had an appointment with him in a couple of hours and they were organizing the last details of the con.

"This painting looks good" Nate was observing the Monet painting that Sophie had taken out from one of the closets. "Are you sure it's a fake?"

"Oh it is, believe me. The real one is safe…" Nate eyed her and she continued. "In one of my storage rooms."

"Of course it is"

"I just know I really good forger" she just smirked at him and winked.

"Let's get down to business" He taped a microphone just under her bar. "This will record everything" he told her while she put her blouse on. "I'll be listening in the car. Try to get him to say where he keeps the merchandise after he stages the thefts "

"Yes Nate" she rolled her eyes.

"Once you're gone, the police and I will arrest him"

"I've got it Nate, I'm not an amateur." She put the last touches to her attire and she was ready.

"Let's go!" Nate nodded.

The con went surprisingly smoothly, except for when Franklin tried to escape and Nate had to punch him to stop him. Sophie had witness the whole scene and found it quite sexy.

"That was hot" she told him once he came back to the apartment.

"I thought the plan was for you to go away from there as quickly as possible" he reprimanded her.

She shrugged "I was bored" She knew that since the job was finished he probably had to go back to L.A. "How long do we have?"

Nate knew what she was talking about. "I've convinced them to let stay tomorrow too and they agreed just because I'm not staying in a hotel"

She sighed. "So just one more day"

"Yeah" he looked down disappointed too.

"Well, Mr. Ford" she put her arms around him smirking. "I think there is only one thing we can do"

He followed her lead. "Oh yes? And what is that?" he smiled putting his hands on her waist.

"Follow me and I'll show you" she turned around and she seductively walked towards the bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

Nate and Sophie met in various cities: Madrid, Berlin, Beijing, Tokyo…. Every time Nate had to go abroad for work, he called Sophie to see if she could reach him. This had been going on for two months.

Nate was leaning against the bedroom door frame watching Sophie. She was standing outside in the balcony, her hands holding tightly a coffee mug as she watched the beautiful view outside. He loved how the early sun light would hit her frame, she really was a beautiful woman and most of the times he wondered why she would settle for someone like him. There was a small breeze of sea air coming and she would occasionally try to warm up . His latest job had brought them to Venice and this was their last day together since he had finished the work at the museum. The evening before they had gone the art opening. Sophie had worn a gorgeous green dress that had most of the guest stop to admire her. They had ended up chasing the theft by gondola which had left them with a high adrenaline rush. They had reached their hotel room just in time, before tearing their clothes from each other. Their lovemaking certainly wasn't boring.

Nate walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist, gently nuzzling behind her ear with his nose. He felt her shiver as he grazed down her neck with his lips.

Sophie smiled and leaned back against him. "Good morning" she turned her head and captured his lips with hers.

" 'morning" he whispered after they kissed and continued trailing his lips up and down her neck and collarbone. "You're up early. That's unusual"

She shrugged but what his mouth and tongue were doing was really distracting. "I couldn't sleep"

"Something on your mind?"

She was surprised about how he could already read her so well. Only her family she knew if something was bothering her, but Nate had soon caught her signs. "I'm going to miss you, that's all"

He sighed and let her go. "I know it's not easy."

She turned around to face him. "Nate," she laid a hand on his chest and sighed "We need to talk"

He bowed his head down. "I know…"

She looked down not really knowing how to approach the problem that was troubling her "I feel like I'm your mistress. We meet all over the world and have an amazing time with incredible sex, but…"

"It's not enough" he finished for her.

She sighed. "It's not a relationship. It was okay for the first weeks, but it's been more than two months now."

"I know Sophie!" he told her frustrated. "What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know" she replied quietly. They stood there in silence not really knowing what could make things better between them.

"I was thinking about telling Sam about us" Nate finally broke the silence.

She raised her eyebrows surprised. "Really?"

"It is time. He should know that his father is seeing someone"

"And maybe, the next time you're in London you can come and meet my family" she prompted. "or I could move to L.A."

Now it was his turn to be surprised. "Seriously?"

"I think enough time has passed since my last theft and your friend Sterling has been distracted with this new blonde thief…"

"Parker" Nate nodded.

"I was thinking about putting my… grifter career on hold and concentrate on my acting. What better place than L.A.?"

"You would do that?" he asked her hopeful.

She cupped his left cheek in her hand. "I told you that I would leave everything behind for us, for now it means putting this life on hold and start something new."

He couldn't help but smile down at her. He kissed the palm of her hand and then bent his head down to kiss her gently on the lips. It wasn't a kiss just filled of passionate, because that had never been a problem between them, but he tried to put all his feelings for in it "I love you" he finally whispered against her.

Sophie gasped. It was the first time he had told her that. She could still remember their first night of passion in Paris, but it was the first time that she could fell and see his love in his eyes. Her eyes started filling with tears of joy. "I love you too"

They walked back inside ready to spend their last day in Venice in bed and maybe making plans for her move.


	13. Chapter 13

"Great catch, buddy" Nate shouted at Sam from across the park.

He had the afternoon free and, after managing to convince Maggie to let him pick up Sam from school, he took his son to the park to throw some baseballs. That day was going to be the day he was going to tell him about Sophie and he was really nervous wondering how Sam was going to react to the news. Since the divorce neither of his parents had had someone special in their life. He knew that Maggie had gone out for some dates, Sam would often stay the night at his apartment when she did, but the boy had never seen his father with another woman besides his mother and he didn't really want him to hate Sophie.

Nate took off his baseball glove and waved to his son. "Sam, come here, kid" His son ran towards him and Nate put an arm around his shoulders. "How about we go for an ice-cream?" he smirked down at his son.

"Yes," the boy shouted and started running towards the path that would take them to parlor

Nate chuckled and picked up the boy's rucksack and the baseball equipment from where they had left them on the grass. "Wait for me!" he shouted.

After they had ordered they ice-creams, they went to sit at one of the tables, actually not far from where Nate and Sophie had sat on their first date. Nate silently chuckled at the irony.

"Sam," Nate finally found the courage to talk to him. The boy slightly looked up from his big ice-cream to look at his father. "Hmm… there's something I need to tell you"

"Okay" Sam just licked his spoon.

"You know you mummy and I haven't been living together for more than two years now."

"You're going to live together again?" the boy asked eagerly.

Okay, wrong start there Nate! He mentally reprimanded himself. "Ah,…. no" I was he going to say it. "Your daddy met someone, a woman"

"You have a girlfriend!" the boy smirked at him teasing. For a six years old boy that was really funny.

"I guess you can say it like that, yes."

"How long have you had a girlfriend?"

"For three months. She lives in London now, but she is going to move here, so you're going to see her often"

Sam looked down and frowned. Nate could see the sad look in his eyes. "Hey, what's wrong buddy?" Nate tried to make him talk to him. It was better if the boy talk about all his doubts and uncertainties now that leave them to grudge.

"She's not going to take you away from me, is she?"

Nate picked up his son from his chair and made him sat on his lap. "No one will ever take me away from you. You're the most important person in my life, don't ever forget that" he smiled at him reassuringly.

The boy nodded satisfied for now and hugged his father.

"You're going to like Sophie" Nate told him. "In fact you've already met her" he smiled.

"Really?" Sam asked curiously

"You might not remember her, but do you remember we I took you to the museum some months ago and we bumped into a lady and her niece?"

Sam tried to think at the episode the his father was talking about and he smiled remembering the nice woman "The beautiful woman in red"

"Yep, that was her. She'll be here next week and she can't wait to meet you"

"Will she meet mummy too?" the boy asked innocently.

Nate scratched his nose nervously. "About that, buddy, how about we keep it a secret between us for now?"

"I'm not supposed to tell lies, it's bad" Sam reminded him pointing a finger at him.

Of course now he remembers to follow the rules, Nate sighed. "It's not really lying. I would really like you not to tell mummy about Sophie for now until I've talked to her. Could you that for me?"

Sam looked at first uncertain but then he nodded enthusiastically "I'm good at keeping secrets" he smirked.

That evening Nate frowned at the banging on his door. "Who could it be at this hour?" he muttered. He opened the door just to find his ex-wife behind it. "Maggie? Is Sam okay?"

"What is this news about you having a girlfriend?" she asked immediately.

Nate sighed: So much for being good at keeping secrets, he didn't even resist half a day. "Please," he gesture with his hand "Come in."

Maggie walked inside and Nate closed the front door while rubbing his forehead, he could already feel a headache coming. "Where's Sam?"

The blonde woman swiftly turned around. "A neighbour is watching him. I thought it was better to talk about this sooner than later"

"And it couldn't wait until tomorrow" Nate arched his eyebrow.

"We need to discuss about the people that will enter our son's life" she said in a firm voice.

"You didn't see me coming at your house late at night asking about who you were going out with!"

She rolled her eyes. "Those were different Nate. They were dates. You've actually been dating someone for three months now and you're planning on introducing her to your son. I think I should have a say on it."

"What? You want to decide who I should date and who I shouldn't?" he asked irritated.

"I just would like to meet her and know her before she gets to see Sam" she replied back. "Although, she mustn't be so bad if she's managed to deal with you for the last months. Maybe the fact that she lives in another country helped."

"Very funny" he retorted back. Now he's remembering why things between him and Maggie didn't work out.

"Seriously? How did you manage to make a woman fall in love with you?"

"There was a time when that woman was you" he reminded her.

"It only took you ten times to finally convince me to go out with you" she smirked back.

He sighed. "Sophie will be here next week. I will talk to her and see if she's comfortable enough to meet you. Would that be okay?"

"That would be appreciated, thank you. And I would like you not to try and make our son keep secrets from me. Not that your plan actually worked. You should know by now that Sam has a big mouth"

"I was hoping to have a least a few days before he started talking"

"How did you meet her? What does she do?"

Oh, I met her in a museum where she was planning to steal a painting because the woman I'm about to introduce to our son is a thief. Nate mentally answer. "We bumped each other in a museum and she left me her number to call her. We've been going out since then"

"How?" she frowned. "You've always away for work" That was one of the reason why their marriage failed. She didn't like that he was always away from home. She needed stability. Then she put two and two together. "Oh, does Ian know that you're having recreational activities on your away trips?"

"Maggie" he warned.

She smirked mischievously. "Okay," she opened the front door so she could leave. "I appreciated our little talk and please keep me informed"

"I will"

"And Nate" She turned around for the last time. "I'm happy for you." She told him sincerely. "I can see that she's good for you"

Nate couldn't stop his eyes from sparkling just at the mention of her. "Thanks" he gave her a big content smile.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I still don't understand why you must leave us" Karen complained to her aunt while she was sitting legs crossed in the middle of the bed. She was surrounded by Sophie's clothes while her aunt was choosing what to pack.

"I'm not leaving you" Sophie rolled her eyes exasperated. Karen didn't take the news of her moving to L.A. very well. "I'll be living in the US for a while. It's not like I've never talked about it"

"It's all that…." She waved her hand disgusted. "…that Nate's fault"

"Hey, you watch it, young lady" Sophie reprimanded her. She never raised her voice with her niece. Karen had a mother and she was happy to be the cool aunt, but she realized that it wasn't easy dealing with a teenager. "It was my decision to move to L.A. to be with him"

"He's making you stop being a grifter!"

"He isn't making me do anything! I've decided to start having a normal life, it was time. Stealing, grifting… they haven't been satisfying recently. And yes, maybe Nate had something to do with it, but not the way you think" She sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed laying a hand on Karen's leg. "I really care for him and I want this to work. It would make me feel better, if you were happy for me" she looked straight into her niece eyes.

Karen tried to avoid Sophie's gaze knowing that If she kept looking in her aunt's eyes she would have caved. "Oh… okay" she mumbled "I'll try not to hate the guy and be happy for you"

Sophie smiled. "Thank you" she leaned over and kissed the girl on the head.

"But you call" she told her firmly.

"I will"

"And come and visit"

"I will"

"Or I could go to L.A. with you" she smirked.

Sophie glared at her playfully. "Nice try"

Two days later Sophie was on a plane for Los Angeles. Her eyes were still red from crying after she had said her goodbyes to Eleanor and Karen. She looked out of the window looking at the dark sky outside. Yes, that was what she wanted. It was going to be difficult but she couldn't wait to start this new part of her life… with Nathan Ford.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been a long journey. First she had to take a flight from London to New York, then a second one New York- Los Angeles. Finally she went to the baggage claim to collect her three suitcases and made her way to the exit.

Her eyes soon searched for Nate. He had insisted on coming to pick her up from the airport although she was going to arrive late Friday afternoon. She looked around but she still couldn't see him.

"Sophie" she heard him call her. She spun around in her spot and gave him a big bright smile when she saw him running towards her.

"Hi" he panted from the lack of breath "Sorry I'm late. Traffic"

"Don't worry" she ran a hand up and down his chest, happy that she could touch him again after more than a week spent apart. "I've just got here"

After a couple of deep breaths, his breathing was back to normal and he could finally greet her properly. "Hi" he smiled down at her and gave her a lingering kiss on her lips.

"Hi" she blushed and smiled back. After being stuck in two airplanes for nearly nine hours, she really didn't feel beautiful and her normal self, but the way Nate looked at her, he could always make her feel like she were the most important person in the world.

"Only three suitcases?" he asked looking at the suitcases and bags on the trolley.

She lightly smacked him on the arm knowing he was being sarcastic. "Hey, I'm moving here. It's not just a holiday!" She shrugged. "And a woman needs her clothes.."

He started pushing the trolley towards the car-park. "And her shoes…" he muttered.

After loading his trunk, he opened the door for Sophie and then took the driver seat.

"So, how did you find an apartment so fast?" Nate asked while driving through the motorway.

"An old friend mine looked into it. It's already furnished and ready to be lived in."

"And here I was hoping you might had needed a place to crash." He quickly turned around smirking.

"I thought we had talked about keeping things slow" she smirked back.

"I am"

Sophie suddenly noticed that he hadn't turned at their exit. "Nate, are you sure you're going the right way?" she asked him uncertain.

"Positive" he replied with a recognizable twinkle in his eyes.

"What are you up to?"

"It's a surprise"

"Nate, come on…" she whined hoping he would tell her something.

"You know those puppy dog eyes don't work with me. Just sit back and relax. We will be there soon"

Sophie grumbled something intelligible, but then sat back looking outside the window, soon she felt asleep against it. A couple of hours later Nate woke her up by whispering her name.

"What?" she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"We're here" Nate smiled down helping her out of the car.

"Where…?" Sophie looked around. On her left she could see the vast dark expanse of the ocean. She could hear the small waves hitting the coast. Down a small road on her right there was a typical country cottage and other buildings surrounding it.

"Happy belated Valentine's Day" Nate finally told her when she had looked around.

"I… I don't understand" she stammered still confused.

"Well, since it was Valentine's Day last week and we weren't able do anything together since we were apart, I thought we could spend a relaxing week-end in this resort."

Sophie was speechless. Who you knew that he could be so adorable sometimes? "That's sweet of you. Thank you" she kissed his cheek.

Nate got his bag and one of Sophie suitcases out of the truck and then they together made their way to the cottage entrance. A red haired woman in her sixties was standing behind the counter.

"Good evening and welcomed to Beyond the sea" she smiled up at them.

"Hi, I'm Nathan Ford"

"Oh yes," she looked up the register "You and your wife have booked for three nights."

Nate blushed at the mistake while Sophie wasn't really bother by it. "Hmm… we're not married. She's my… hmm… girlfriend" He always felt like he was too old to use that term, but he didn't really know how to describe their relationship.

"Of course" the hostess smiled knowingly. She nodded at a teenager girl sitting on a table listening to some music from her player. "Ashley will show you to your cabin"

The girl reluctantly got up and reached for the keys that the woman was handling to her. Sophie and Nate followed her across a small path and then the girl opened the cabin for them.

"Breakfast will be served from 7 until 9.30 at the main cottage. My grandmother will tell you about the other facilities in the morning" she told them before giving a small nod and walked outside nearly slamming the door behind her.

"So," Nate slapped his hands and admire their room. "What do you think?"

"It's so nice and cozy here. It's just perfect for a quiet getaway"

Sophie sat on the big bed that was against a wall. The covers were so soft under her hand. The all room smelt nice from the scent candles burning on the windowsill. She quickly got up and went to the bathroom. It was quite big and had a large bath inside. Even though it was late she wouldn't have minded taking a long hot bath, maybe with Nate.

He walked behind her and put his arms around her knowing what she was thinking about. "Do you want to try it?" he whispered in her ear nuzzling her neck with his nose.

"Hmm…" she leaned back against his strong chest, she lightly tilted her head to the left and kissed him bringing her right hand behind his neck so that she could run it through his hair. "How about you lit some of those candles in here and I'll prepare the bath?" she reluctantly let him go.

Once Sophie had filled the bath with hot water and jasmine bubble bath, she stripped of her clothes and got in. Nate had paused slightly from lighting the candles when he saw her getting in the bath. He quickly finished his task and joined her in the big tub settling behind her so she could rest against him.

"Hmm…" She moaned while caressing his arms. "This is really nice. Thank you for bringing me here"

"No problem" he kissed the top of her head. "A colleague of mine suggested as a romantic holiday. Since it isn't the Valentine's weekend I've actually managed to find a free booking easily."

After spending those long hours cramped in an airplane, Sophie could feel her body relaxing in the water. Nate was tracing light patters on her thighs, up towards her stomach until he reached her chest. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, enjoying the sensations he was creating. After thirty minutes of relishing the quiet time, Nate moved behind her waking her from her slumber.

"I think we should get out" he told her while getting out of the bath and wrapping himself in a big fluffy white bathrobe. He took hers from the hang and put it around her body so she wouldn't get cold. They dried themselves and got dressed in their nightwear. Sophie was the first to go under the covers while Nate blew out all the candles. He rushed inside the bed and Sophie soon put her arms around him enfolding the heat between them.

"I don't think I have the energy for anything else tonight" she half-heartily told him while resting her head on his chest.

He slightly chuckled. "That's fine. We've got an entire week-end for ourselves. Just go to sleep"

"Okay, goodnight" She let the sleep take her over.

"Goodnight" he whispered in her hair. Nate remained awake for several minutes after Sophie had fallen asleep and smiled. It felt so natural having her in his arms lying next to him. He knew it was where they belonged, in each other's arm and he was going to do everything in his power to keep it that way.

The morning after Nate woke up with the feeling of something tickling his neck and upper chest. He opened his eyes to find Sophie planting small kisses on his neck and chest. "Good morning" he tangled a hand though her silky hair.

She smiled and lifted her head. "Good morning" she kissed him fully on the mouth.

"I see you're feeling better this morning" he teased her.

"It's wonder what a good night sleep can do to you" she returned to nip at his body.

"Hmm… what time is it?" Nate looked at the clock on the nightstand, it was just passed 8 o'clock.

Sophie turned his head towards and capture his eyes with hers while she laid on top of him. "We have time" she kissed him passionately.

Nate wrapped his arms around her and rolled them so she was laying on her back. "Definitely" he whispered against her lips.

They had just made it to breakfast. "Good Morning" Mrs. Janeway greet them as they sat a table. "My husband will prepare you breakfast" she smiled at them while she served them a cup of coffee. "In the meanwhile you can help yourself with some fresh baked muffins at the buffet table"

"Thank you" Nate got up and filled a plate with two muffins. He nodded at another couple sitting at a table on their far right.

"Thanks" Sophie started eating the delicious muffin. It had been a long time she had last eaten and she was starving. "So, what are we going to do today?"

"Well you, my dear are going to spend the rest of the morning at the spa." He told her.

"Really? I thought the all point of this week-end was to spend time together." She looked a bit disappointed even though she knew he did for her.

"Mud baths and cream masks or whatever are not really for me. You can spend a relaxing morning and then we'll meet at lunch time so we can go for a walk downtown and eat something there. I did however reserve the Jacuzzi and the sauna room for just the two of us tonight." He smirked.

"That sounds more like what I had in mind" she smirked too giving him a mischievous look over the rim of the cup as she sipped her coffee.

After breakfast Sophie and Nathan went their separate ways. Although she wanted to spend time with Nate, she loved being pampered and relaxing at the spa. It had been really rejuvenating and her body felt good. Nathan was already waiting for her in front of the main cabin and his eyes sparkled when he saw her approaching him.

"I see you had fun this morning" he leaned down and gently kissed her. She smelt so good that it was nearly being impossible for him not to devour her there and then.

"It was fantastic. Thanks for organizing it for me."

"No problem" Hand in hand they walked down the street walking towards the town. Thankfully it was a nice day in L.A. and the February air wasn't so chilly. They had lunch and a small sea food restaurant and decided to walk around the small streets and look at the shops.

Nate stopped in front of handcraft shop. "Let's go in" they walked through the door.

They looked at the various handmade work of art. Nate suddenly stopped to admire a chessboard with all its pieces. "It's magnificent" he picked up the white knight all painted by hand.

He then moved to the toys session hoping to find something to take Sam. After he pursuit a toy they walked back outside to finish their visit.

After another small walk along the coast they decided to head back to their cabin.

"That was fun" Sophie exclaimed while taking her jacket off.

"Yes, it was" Nate put the bags on the table and noticed a box already on it. "What's this?" he turned to Sophie curiously.

"Why don't you open it?" she smiled tried to act innocent but Nate could see the playful glee in her eyes.

He slowly opened the box and inside he found the chess set he had seen at the shop. "How…?" he asked open-mouthed.

"While you were choosing a toy for Sam I arranged with the shop manager to have it delivered here." She put her arms around him. "Happy Valentine's Day" she planted a kiss on his cheek.

Nate had trouble keeping his emotions under control. "Thank you" he turned around in her arms and gave her a heated kiss.

"Wow, I should give you presents more often" she exclaimed gasping for air.

He just chuckled. "Let's go have a quick dinner so then we can get ready for our evening"

The evening went to fast. They relaxed in each other's arm in the Jacuzzi and Sophie noticed that Nate also had a playful side when he started slashing her with water and tickling her making her squirm. They made love in the sauna room which had been an incredible hot experience. Soon they went to their cabin and fell asleep. The next day the weather was bad as it rained mostly all the time. The spend their Sunday curled up in bed reading and doing some crosswords. Nate wanted to try his new chessboard and convinced Sophie to play a game. He won the first game easily but during the second game Sophie had distracted him, mostly by teasing him with her body and he moaned complaining when he saw his King in check-mate. Unfortunately their week-end had to come to an end and Monday morning Nate drove them back to the city and took Sophie to her new apartment.

"This is the last one" Nate dropped the last suitcase next to her bed in the bedroom.

"Are you sure you can't stay?" Sophie asked pouting while running her hands up and down his chest.

"I wish I could but I have to go to the office. Blackpoole only gave me the morning free" he slightly steeped away from her knowing that if she kept touching him it would have been impossible for him to leave. "I'll call you this evening so you can tell me when it will be okay for you to meet Maggie"

"Okay"

"Thanks for doing this by the way. I know it can't be easy"

"I didn't think I had to pass an interview with our ex-wife so soon, but if it's what I have to do so I can meet Sam, I'll do it."

He smiled and gave her a small peck on her lips. "Thanks" he walked to the door and waved at her. "I'll call you" and closed the door behind him.

Sophie sighed and looked around her. It was time to start this new life of hers.


	15. Chapter 15

"Is that her?" Sophie asked pointing at a woman that had just entered the cafe.

"No, it's not here!" Nate answered exasperated. "Sophie, would you calm down? I'll tell you when she gets here. She has sent me a text telling me she had been held up in the office. She'll come down shortly."

Sophie puffed and laid her chin on the palm of her hand with her elbow on the table. "It's not fair that she's playing at home" She motioned at the museum cafe "This is her territory"

Nate looked at her amused. "We're in public. I don't think she's going to hit you here"

"It's not funny Nate" she glared at him. "What if she doesn't like me? It's going to be hard on our relationship if I can see Sam"

"Relax Sophie. She is not going to say you can't see Sam, I'm going to let her. She just wants to meet you before you do, that's all" he reassured putting a hand on hers.

"Okay" she tried to feel more at ease.

Suddenly Nate looked up and saw his ex-wife enter the cafe He waved at her attracting her attention. Curiously Sophie looked up too and saw the beautiful and smiling blonde approach their table. "She's pretty" she stated with a hint of jealousy.

Nate just glared at her and got up. "Maggie, hi" he put a chair out of her.

Maggie thanked him with a smile and sat down. "Hi," she turned towards Sophie. "You must be Sophie." She put her hand out to shake.

"Hi" Sophie shook her hand.

"Can I get you something?" Nate asked her hoping to make thing quick and easy between them.

"Just a coffee. I don't have much time."

"Okay" Nate got up. "Excuse me" he went to make the order. Sophie glared at him for leaving her alone with his ex-wife.

Maggie saw her and chuckled. "Don't worry! I don't bite. I was actually curious to meet you, to see who else could keep up with Nate. He is not an easy man to like"

Sophie relaxed a little. "He has his moments, but things are going good for now."

"Look," the art curator sighed. "The reason I've asked you to meet is to tell you that I have no problem for you to meet Sam. I…. I just don't want him to get attached to you and then for some reason you and Nate don't work out and Sam gets hurt in process."

Sophie nodded "I understand. I wouldn't do anything to hurt Sam. He is very important to Nate and I'll do anything to make sure this works."

Maggie seemed satisfied with the answer "Okay" she smiled. "So, now that that's out of the way. Tell me, did you to really bumped into each other and exchanged phone numbers?"

Sophie laughed. "I guess when you say it like that it seems ridiculous. It's just… something attract me to him from the moment I saw him trying to help me off the floor."

"Well, I was just surprised… Nate has never been so…" she tried to find the right word.

"Spontaneous?"

"Yeah," she agreed. "He's always such a control freak, perfectionist, obsessive… fortunately he was good in bed!"

Sophie blushed. "Yeah, you can say that"

Nate arrived with their orders. "Here you are"

The two women looked at him and started laughing.

"What?" Nate looked at them in question. He wondered how good it was for them to have met. He could already see the both of them ganging up on him. Oh, boy. He thought "I see you two are getting along"

"I like her" Maggie took a sip from her coffee. "She'll keep you on your toes Nate!"

"Oh, don't I know it" he muttered.

"Have you got anything to say?" Sophie raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nope"

Maggie chuckled. "It's nearly time for me to go. I'm so busy these days."

"Are you working on something in particular?" Sophie asked curiously.

"There is going to be a Dalì exhibition and we need everything in order. I might be working with you, Nate. I think some are insured with IYS"

"maybe one of my colleagues. Ian has maybe chasing this artifact in the black market." He waved.

Maggie looked at her watch. "Well, I must go." She got up. "It's your turn to have Sam this weekend, don't forget to pick him up from school on Friday."

"I won't" Nate rolled his eyes.

"It was nice meeting you Sophie, I hope we can organize something."

"I'd love too. I think we have a lot things in common. Art, shoes, shopping…"

"Yeah! Well, bye" she left the two of them.

"Well, that went well" Nate exclaimed.

"Yes, it surprisingly did. She's so nice. Why did you divorce her?" she asked with a tone of accusation.

"Hey," he defended himself. "If I hadn't we would have been together right now"

"Yeah, that's true" she smiled in realization. "And as much as I like her, I love being with you more" she told him giving him a small kiss on the lips.

"Thank you" he smiled. "So, are you up for meeting Sam this weekend?"

"Sure, what did you have in mind?"

"We'll show you what us guys do at the weekend!" he smirked.

"Why am I suddenly worried?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nate has told her to come over on Saturday morning, so there she was, standing in front of Nate's apartment door trying to find the courage to ring the bell. To say that she was a bit nervous was an understatement. She wanted Sam to like her and she had been waiting anxiously for that day. At first she thought about getting a present for him. Something that a boy is age could like, but then she didn't want to buy his affection. But what if he was expecting her to bring something and she came empty handed? All thoughts were running through her head and for a moment there, she considered turning around and leaving. Finally she rang the bell.

Sam was pacing up and down in his dad's living room. They were waiting for Sophie to go out. His dad had asked him if it was going if she could join them since the weekend it was the only time he could spend it with him. At first Sam hadn't been so happy that his dad had invited a girl for their boys' day out, but he guessed it was okay if it was only for that time. Finally he heard the doorbell rang and ran to open the door.

"Slow down, buddy!" he father shouted from the kitchen's door. "remember to always check who is at the door before open it"

Sam slowed down and stopped in front of the wood frame. "Who is it?" he shouted to the person at the other side.

"It's Sophie" she hesitantly answered.

Sam turned his head towards his father who just nodded with a big smile on his face. The little boy stood on his tiptoes to try and reach the door handle and slowly opened the door.

"Hi" Sophie waved at him smiling.

"Hi" Sam studied her. He was as beautiful and kind as he remembered and he smiled back.

"Where's your daddy?" she tried to peak behind him.

"Sam, let her in. You don't keep the guests outside" came his voice from the back of the door.

Sam opened the door fully and Sophie could finally see Nate leaning against the wall. "Hey"

"Hey" he smirked "Took you long enough to ring the bell" he teased her.

She gasped "How did you …."

"I am that good" he shrugged and took a step towards her.

"Well, I…" she lightly hit him on the arm. "You could have come to help me, you know!"

Sam stood between and watched them fascinated. He could vaguely remember how he parents w acted around each other when they were still together. He was only four years old when his father left home and they told them that they were going to live in different houses. But it was strange to see his father so happy and playful. He was a good dad, the best, but he knew that he was sometimes sad. He wasn't sad now.

"What's the fun in that!" he grinned. "So, are we ready to go for our day?"

"Where exactly are we going?" Sophie still had no idea what they were up to.

"Dad got us tickets for the Dodgers – Red Sox game!" the little boy exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Is that baseball?" Sophie looked skeptical.

"Yep" he nodded. "it's the first game of the season!"

She turned towards Nate frowning. "Baseball? Seriously?" she whispered to him.

He nodded smiling. "You're going to love it!"

He took three Red Sox caps from the wardrobe and put one on Sam's head and another one on Sophie's. "Let's go!"


	16. Chapter 16

Sophie had never gone to a baseball game and she was finding the all experience quite uneasy. The stadium was rather full and everyone seemed to be having fun, but she was having trouble understanding how the game worked. It was slow and it certainly wasn't cricket. Nate tried to explain something to her, but after the third inning he had just given up.

"How about we get something to eat?" he suggested since it was nearly lunch time.

"Lunch?" she raised her eyebrow excitingly. "I don't think we can go out to a restaurant and then come back in."

Nate chuckled. "No, I'm going to get us some hot dogs from the vendor."

"Hot dogs?" she didn't look convinced.

He smiled knowingly. "Or you could just wait until the end of the game. I know hot dogs are not really refined cousin"

She glared at him "Are you telling I'm spoiled?"

"I'm just saying that since we've been together we have only gone to good restaurants or café."

"Sorry, if I'm just looking out for my health"

"So it's two hot dogs for me and Sam, some fries and cheese nachos. How does that sound, buddy?" he turned towards his son who was still following the game.

He nodded vigorously "And soda" he added.

"Oh, no soda for you. Nice try. I don't want to spend the rest of the afternoon chasing you" He got up and looked down at Sophie. "Are you sure I can't get you anything?" he smirked.

She didn't really want him to win, but she was hungry. "Oh…. Bring me one of those hot dogs, but if I'm sick I have a wonderful aim" she smiled mischievously.

Nate left and Sophie suddenly realized that she was alone with the kid. It wasn't the first time she had to look after a child. She had often babysat Karen, but this felt different. It was like she suddenly had a huge responsibility on her shoulders. Sam was carefully watching the game. He really loved the sport.

"So," she tried to talk to him. "That's a strike"

Sam just rolled his eyes at her. "No, it's a ball" he stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sophie sighed. "I still don't get it and your father doesn't have the patient to explain it better to me"

Sam took pity of her and he moved to sit on her lap. Sophie jumped surprised, but the put her hands on his waist to hold him steady.

"See that" he pointed at the base. "If the ball goes outside the area…"

So Sam took the time to explain Sophie the rules. He was actually doing a good job, maybe because he was only six and he was using terms and associations that she could easily understand. That was how Nate found them when he returned. He couldn't help but smile at the scene. He was so hoping for them to get along and find a connection.

"Your son is so much better than you at explaining things" Sophie told him once she noticed him. "You should learn from him!"

Sam smiled proudly. He jumped off her lap and went back to his seat to eat his lunch.

"So I was beaten by a six years old" Nate sat back on his seat and passed the food to Sophie. He shrugged. "Well, I guess since it's my kid I can live with that"

Sophie eyed her hot dog trying not to think what there could be inside. She could feel Nate's eyes on her so she slowly gave a small bite. She let her taste buds savor the food and she was surprised to find out that it wasn't actually that bad.

"So…" Nate smirked already knowing the answer.

"I guess it can do" she answered vaguely while stealing one of the nachos from his plate.

Nate just shook his head and went back to the game. An hour later, the game finished with the Red Sox winning. Sam was jumping up and down happy for the win. They were making their way towards the exit when Sophie put a hand on Nate's arm telling him to stop.

"What's up?" They moved from the crowed. Not wanting to lose his son, he picked him up and turned towards his girlfriend.

"Let me try something" she just smiled. Nate watched her as she changed character by tying her hair up and pulling a jacket from her handbag.

What was she up to?

She return followed by one of the team's assistants. He put his hand forward to shake his. "Hi, I'm Richard Kelly. Please, follow me"

Nate looked at him uncertain and then turned to Sophie who just winked at him. Nate put Sam down and took him by the hand. They followed Kelly through the stadium towards the locker rooms. Sam was getting exciting soon understanding where they were going.

"Daddy, are we going to meet the players?"

"I don't know"

The went inside and there were the players laughing and having fun after their win. Some of the press was there and other supporters. Sam stood shyly behind his father not really sure what to do.

Sophie saw him and smiled down. "Do you want to meet them?" she put her hand out for him to take. He nodded and laced his hand with hers. They went to the players and they soon talked to him. Nate took pictures with the camera of his mobile phone. At the end, Sam came out with a new hat and jersey, a signed baseball, gloves and bat. It was like it was his Birthday and Christmas all at once. Nate had never seen him so happy.

"How did you manage to organize that?" he whispered to Sophie.

She shrugged. "It's what I do. I'm glad he enjoyed it."

"Enjoy it? I think you've jumped straight to number one on his favorite people list" He put an arm around her shoulders. "Thank you" and he gave her a small peck.

"Anytime" she smiled back.

They drove back home even though Sam wanted to go to the cinema.

"Don't you think we had enough emotions for one day?" Nate asked watching him through the back view mirror.

Sam pouted but nodded.

"You can choose a film we can all watch together. How does that sound?"

"With popcorn?" it seemed like a fair compromise.

"Gosh, you've already eaten a lot at the stadium. Plus, I don't know if I have some popcorn at home. But I know there's a new carton of toffee ice-cream"

That put a smile on his son's face and fortunately the rest of the drive home went without problems. Once they arrived at Nate's apartment, Sam rushed to the DVD collection carefully choosing one.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Nate walked in with his hands full. Sam turned around and looked at his father. "Isn't it better to put all this lot in your bedroom'"

Sam nodded and jumped from up the floor, he took all his gadgets from his father's arms and ran to his bedroom.

"No running!"

Sam slowed down until the corner, but then started running again. Nate sighed and leaned against the wall closing his eyes. Sophie chuckled and put her arms around his waist.

"I see it's not easy looking after a six years old"

"You have no idea" he opened his eyes and he locked them with hers. "And he is one of the quiet ones" He too put his arms around her. "Sorry if this day isn't turning out exactly how you've excepted it."

"It was interesting" she diplomatically answered.

"You've hated it"

"No, it was fun… some parts. I've just enjoyed spending the day with both of you. That was the plan, wasn't it?" she leaned forwards to kiss him. "Just, Nate?"

"Huh?" he slowly kissed her down the neck.

"Never take a girl to a baseball game again"

He laughed and kissed her lips again. "Okay"

"I'm back!" Sam jumped in the room.

Nate and Sophie reluctantly let go of each other and walked hand in hand to sit on the couch. "Okay, so have you picked out a movie?"

"Yep" he showed the DVD "Finding Nemo"

"Okay, so put it on while I go get the ice-cream" Nate patted Sophie's leg and went to the kitchen.

Sam put the DVD in and the sat on the floor in front of the couch.

" Are you sure your comfortable down there?" Sophie asked him concerned.

"Yep" Sam nodded smiling at her.

Still not convinced, Sophie gave him one of the couch cushions. "Isn't that better?"

"Thanks" he laid down on the cushion.

Nate came back with the ice-cream and they all started eating while watching the movie. After she had finished with hers, Sophie laid down on the couch putting her head on Nate's lap. Nate smiled down at her and entangled one of his hands with hers while the other one rested on her hip caressing it from time to time. He felt good spending the day with them. For a moment there, they looked like a real family.

After the movie ended, it was already time for dinner. Nate went to cook some pasta with some with cheese sauce and broccoli while Sam dragged Sophie enthusiastically to show her his room. He gave her the complete tour, talking about the history of everything in it.

"This looks good Nate" Sophie sat down at the table when he called them because the food was ready.

Sam started digging in his food. "Dad is an amazing cook. He can even make vegetables taste good. He is even better that mommy" then he looked up with an afraid stare. "But don't tell her that"

The two adults laughed.

When they finished eating, Sam helped clear the table while Nate wash the pots and Sophie dried them.

"Okay, we have time to play one board game" Nate told Sam "So choose wisely"

Sam rushed to his room and returned seconds later with a Harry Potter Board Game.

They sat around the table and played a couple of rounds. The first one was won by Sam and the second one by Sophie.

"Okay," Nate sighed "you know the drill, buddy. Wash your face, brush your teeth and put your pajamas on. I'll be coming to read you a book in fifteen minutes."

"Could Sophie read me a story, please?" he gave her his best puppy's eyes.

"Hmm… sure" she replied a bit taken aback by the fact that the boy wanted her.

Sam smiled and ran towards the bathroom.

"See," Nate got up and stood behind her chair. "I told you he was going to love you" he kissed the top of her head.

"I guess" she sighed reveled. "I was so scared that he was going to hate me for taking some of his dad's attention from him."

"Oh, believe me, I have plenty of attention for the both of you" he smirked.

"I'm surprised you didn't have to rush to work for something." She replied back.

"Shush, don't jinx it. Ian is still capable of calling me at this hour, but he knows not to bother if it's one of my weekends with Sam."

"Yes. Well tell him not to call you during your time with your girlfriend too. He certainly has bad timing"

He smirked kissing her. "Will do"

"I'm ready" Sam called from his bedroom.

Nate and Sophie entered the room. "Did you brush your teeth?"

Sam nodded opening his mouth for him to check.

"Which book?" Nate asked standing next to his full library.

"The Lion King"

"Okay" Nate picked the book and gave it to Sophie. "Just ten pages." He told her. "Don't let him con you into more"

"Twelve" replied Sam. "It's Saturday evening"

"Twelve it is. But no more. You need your sleep. Good night, sweet dreams" He kissed his son's head. He turned towards Sophie laying a hand on her shoulder. "I'll wait for you in the sitting room."

She nodded and began reading to the boy. She closed the book once she reached the twelfth page. "Okay, that's it" she smiled down him noticing that the boy was sleepy anyway.

"You have a nice voice"

"Well, thank you" she put the book on the bedside table and bent down to place a kiss on the boy's forehead.

"Thank you for making me go in the Red Sox's locker room. It was awesome"

She chuckled. "You're welcome. Goodnight, sweetheart." She watched him close his eyes and the she turned the light off and walked out of the room leaving the door half-closed.

Nate was waiting her in the living room. He was sitting on the couch watching the news. "Did he fall asleep?"

"Yep" she sat down resting her head on his shoulder and cuddling against his side.

"And here begins the adult part of the day" he muttered against her hair his hands already wondering up and down her body.

She sniggered "Nate" she lightly patted his chest. "I don't really feel very comfortable for what you have in mind with your son sleeping just a room away."

Nate sighed. "Well, you will have to get used to it at some point."

"Well, it's not going to be the first day I've just met the boy, mister" she eyed him.

He knew that he wasn't going to win the battle. "Okay" he lightly kissed her. "Want to watch another movie then?"

"Let's just stay like this for a moment" she relaxed in his arms.

"Okay," he paused. "Are you sure I can convince you to stay?"

"Not today," she smiled up at him. "But maybe next time."

He nodded, glad that there was going to be a next time.


	17. Chapter 17

"Okay, let's take five everyone" the director announced.

Sophie went to sat on one of the theatre chairs. In the last six weeks she had been rehearsing for a play: A Midsummer Night's Dream. She had been cast for the role of Hermia and she was finding the all experience quite enjoyable. It was a small theatre and a small production, but they had potential, or at least that's what she believed.

Nate had been quite understanding with her rehearsing schedule. He knew it was something she wanted to do and that fulfilled her. If they finished late, he would often go and pick her up and the would spend the night at his place since it was closer to the theatre. If fact, she was sure he was going to pick her up even that evening.

Their relationship was progressing well. Even though they would see each other nearly every day, they never had fights except for the occasional arguing but they would soon make up. She would stay at his place when Sam was there and the three of them had really bonded. Yes, she was feel good about all this stable relationship thing.

She took her mobile out of the purse. It had been on silence and she noticed three missed calls from and unfamiliar number.

"Strange" she muttered. She dial the number back curious to see who was looking for her.

"Hello?" a familiar voice answered.

"Who is this?"

"Oh Sophie, I've finally found you" a woman's voice sighed exasperated.

"Maggie?" she asked curiously. "Has something happened?"

"It's Nate" she said and for a moment her heart stopped. "He was shot and the hospital still has me as his emergency contact…" she went on, but Sophie had stopped listening to her after the word shot.

"Is he…" she gulped. She couldn't get the words out as tears started forming in her eyes.

"What? Oh ,oh … don't worry. He's alive!" she soon clarified. "He is in surgery right now."

Sophie gathered up her things. "Which hospital?" she asked frenetically.

"UCLA Medical Center"

"I'll be right there" Sophie was making her way to the exit.

"Hey, where are you going?" the director shouted out at her. "We're not finished."

"My boyfriend is in hospital. I have to leave" she didn't wait for an answer and just took off.

It had been the longest twenty minutes' drive of her life. She had finally reached the hospital and saw Maggie at the ER entrance.

"How is he?" she rushed to her

"Calm down" she smiled "He is still in surgery but the doctors said it looks good. One bullet had it his right shoulder and it was a through and through. The other one is in his abdomen but the don't think it made a lot of damage."

"He was shot twice?" they entered the building and went to the trauma's waiting room. "How did it happen?"

"I've managed to speak to one of his colleague. He said Nate was investigating something in the black market and apparently he interrupted a band gathering. Well, let's just say bullets started flying"

She nodded. "Thank you for calling me"

"I got your number from Nate's phone. I was sure he would have wanted you to be here"

"Where's Sam?" she looked around.

"He is with at a friend's house. I haven't told him what happened just that his dad got hurt." Maggie pointed at a man in the distant.

"Oh look, that's Sterling. He's the one who told me what happened"

Sophie turned around and she opened her eyes wide. Sterling definitely didn't have to see her there. "Excuse me" she quickly got up. "I need to go to the bathroom" and ran away.

"Who was that?" Sterling asked Maggie once he had reached her.

"That's Nate's girlfriend." Maggie replied smirking.

"Nate has a girlfriend?" he exclaimed shocked. "Since when?"

"Oh for some months now. About six"

"Really?" he raised his eyebrow. "I wonder how he managed to keep this a secret." But in his mind he was already thinking why his colleague kept this woman hidden and why did she leave so soon. He got a text message on his phone. "Well, looks like the boss needs me." He turned towards the blonde. "Tell Nate to get his ass back at the office as fast as he can. He wouldn't want to leave all the fun just for us" he smirked.

Maggie shook her head, she really didn't know what to make of him. He was an attractive man, but at times, okay most times, he sounded like a total bastard.

Sophie saw Sterling leaving and after a minute went back to sit next to Maggie. "Did I miss something?"

"Only Sterling being annoying as usual"

Just then the doctor approached them. "Mrs. Ford"

"Oh no, we're divorced, I go by my maiden name now. Miss. Collins. This" she indicated Sophie "is Nate's girlfriend"

"How is he doctor?"

"The surgery went well. The bullet in his shoulder didn't make any damage. He will need to be careful not to use that arm for a while. The bullet pierced his spleen, but we've managed to repair it. Our only concerned was the blood lost and maybe some infection. He's going to stay in the hospital for at least a week to make sure there aren't any complications."

"When can we see him?" Sophie needed to make sure that he was okay. She needed to see it with her own eyes.

"He is still coming out from the anesthesia, give it another 30/40 minutes. A nurse will then show where to go. I'll come and check on him tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, Doctor" Sophie smiled at him. She sighed relieved. He was out of surgery, everything was going to be better now.

"I never had to worry about this when I was married to him. This is the first time he got shot. Surprisingly since his line of work is not exactly safe."

"Yeah" she agreed with a distant look. She got shot once in the back. Not a pleasant experience.

"Look, since you're here I was thinking about leaving since I really need to go and pick Sam."

"Sure, no problem. I'll just go grab something from the cafeteria while waiting."

"Call me if something happens, if not tell that thick headed of man that I'll come and visit him tomorrow morning and we can decided what to tell Sam"

Sophie chuckled. "Okay, I'll try to make him rest"

"Good luck with that" she laughed back. "See you later"

Sophie went to buy a black coffee from the hospital cafeteria . She knew she would needed to stay up the night. She was patiently looking at the clock. The minutes seemed to pass so slowly. Finally she made her way to the waiting room. After ten minutes a nurse came towards her.

"Are you here for Nathan Ford?" she asked her, her eyes searching for the blond woman she saw before.

"Yes, may I see him?" Sophie got up eagerly.

The nurse didn't look convinced, apparently Ford chart needed to be updated.

"Sure, follow me"

She laid her to a private room, in the upper floor. "Since his vitals are good, they've transferred him from ICU. He is in a sterilized private room to avoid possible infections. You need to sterilized your hands before entering." She nodded to a bottle of hand sanitizer.

From the small window in the door, Sophie could see that Nate was awake and trying to move the various wires around.

The nurse frowned at him. "I can see he is a not going to be a very cooperative patient."

Sophie smiled knowingly. "You have no idea."

"Well, I'll leave 15 minutes of privacy then I'll come and check his vitals for the last time before he needs his sleep. I'll recommend you not to spend the night here. Hopefully he'll be sleeping most of the time. You can come back in the morning"

Sophie didn't really think she could leave the hospital. If she couldn't stay in Nate's room she was going to find somewhere else. "Thanks" She slowly opened the door.

"Hey" Nate weakly waved at her with a smile.

"Hey" she smiled back. Then tears started running again and she began sobbing.

"Oh no, please don't cry." He said groggily. He cautiously lifted his left arm and motion her to come closer.

She quickly walked to him and took his hand in hers. "I can't help it. I'm so glad you're okay. When Maggie told me you had been shot, I think my heart stopped." She ran her other hand through his untamed hair as they tangled in his curls.

"Maggie called you?"

"Yeah, she's listed as your next of kin and find my number on your phone. She said that she's going to come and see you tomorrow morning so you can discuss what to tell Sam"

He slowly nodded. "Okay" he closed his eyes. He was clearly in pain.

"How are you feeling?" she sat on the edge of the bed being careful at the wires and tubes that were helping him.

"Like I have been shot twice" he chuckled a bit but then started coughing.

Sophie grabbed a glass of water sitting on the bedside table and brought it to his lips. She watched him take small slow sips.

"Thanks" he leaned back down on the bed.

"Please tell me you didn't go there all alone or that at least you had a gun yourself"

"I think I hit a couple of them, I just forgot to duck" he smirked.

"This is not funny Nate. You could have been easily killed" she scolded him a bit angrily. She was so more worried than anything.

"But I'm here, no need to play the if game, Sophie" he caressed her hand in his.

"Just…" she sighed. "Just promise you'll be more careful from now on"

"I promise" he told her calmly. "Now, can I have a kiss?" he smiled.

She smirked rolling her eyes. "I don't think you deserve it. Plus, he nurse said we have to be careful for infection I may pass you some germs or something…"

He gently pulled her towards him. "I'll gracefully accept your germs" he whispered against her lips.

Sophie kissed him passionately. She brought her hands to his face and held him there. She needed to feel him alive. She then cut the kiss short knowing he needed to oxygen to keep staying alive.

The nurse knocked at the door and came in. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but it's time"

Sophie nodded and got up from the bed. Nate took her hand in his again. "You behave for this lovely nurse and I'll come back in the morning"

"Are you going to your place?" he sleepily asked.

"No, I'll probably stay at yours and bringing you some things."

"Thanks" she could tell he was having problems keeping his eyes open.

"Good night" she planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Love you" he whispered before succumbing to the sleep.

She smiled softly. "Love you too"


	18. Chapter 18

"Nate" Maggie could hear Sophie shouting from behind the hospital room door "Behave, please. You had surgery less than two days ago."

"I'm bored! I want to get out of here!" she heard Nate's reply. She shook her head smiling and helped her son get through the door.

"Hi Daddy" Sam run towards the bed ready to jump on it.

"Sam, careful" Maggie warned him. "Your father is hurt"

Sophie grabbed the little boy and lifted him up in her arms before he could do any damage. "Hey there. Your father is still hurting so you have to be careful where you touch him" she told him quietly. "And no jumping on the bed"

Sam frowned, but nodded. Then with his puppy eyes he turned his head towards his father. "Sorry, Daddy"

Nate smiled, "It's okay" he open his arms. "Come and give me a hug"

Sophie kept hold of Sam in her arms, but moved closer to the bed so that the boy could bend down and bring his small arms around his father's neck. Nate brought his left arm up so he could pat his son on the back. He tried to covered it, but he couldn't hide the small grimace of pain from Sophie. His eyes told her he was fine, but Sophie just glared at him

"Okay, Sam" she pulled him up. "How about we give your old man a rest?" and she sat on the hospital chair next to the bed so he could stay on her lap.

"Is it true that you caught the bad guys?" Sam asked excitingly nearly jumping from Sophie's knees. He so loved to hear his father's adventures, in his eyes he was an hero.

"More like they caught him" Maggie muttered under her breath.

Nate glared at her. "Yep, five bad guys in jail. Next time, I'll just have to remember to duck" he told his son a bit proud of himself. He did manage to stop a band of art dealers.

"Or maybe to call for back-up" Sophie added. They had already had that discussion the night before. He was an IYS agent, not a cop, even if sometimes he liked to think so just because he had a badge and a gun. He also liked to think that he really was a superhero or invincible, but she hoped that this event could be a wake-up call for him.

"Yeah, yeah" he waved her off not really wanting to have that argument again. He wasn't too happy to had been the receiver of her ranting the previous night. He didn't like to be smothered.

"She's right, Nate" Maggie intervened. "The next time you might not be so lucky"

And now his girlfriend and ex-wife were ganging up, brilliant. He rolled his eyes. "Could we talk about this when small innocent ears are not present?" he nodded towards their son.

"Fine" Maggie put her hands up in surrounding well knowing that they won't be discussing it again. "We do have a small problem" she finally addressed why she came by. "Do you remember that you were supposed to be watching Sam this weekend since I'm going to a convention? It's too late to look for a fulltime babysitter and Joan and Max are away camping."

"Sophie could watch him" Nate suggested.

"Sophie what?" the former grifter turned her head so fast that Nate didn't know how she didn't hurt herself. She looked at him like he had suddenly grew two heads… or worse… lost his mind.

"You could watch Sam for a few days." He repeated. "You'll be here during day anyway, so it will be only from evenings until mornings"

"Nate…" she tried to persuade him from the idea. "I don't know anything about kids"

"You've babysat your niece"

"Yes, but that was my niece…" she told him like that should explain things. "and it was only for a short time" she really didn't like the idea.

"You can do it" he smiled reassuringly.

"Sophie" Maggie intervened. "Please, I would be really grateful"

All three of them were looking at her with pleading eyes and she had to give up. "Okay" she sighed running a hand through her hair.

"Good" Maggie nodded satisfied. "I'm guessing you'll be staying at Nate's so I'll come by tomorrow at 5 pm. My flight leaves at 7."

"No problem" Sophie wondered what she's got herself into. In that moment stealing a painting and running from cops looked a lot simpler that babysitting a six years old.

"We need to go now, Sam" Maggie put her hand out for the boy to take.

"But we just got here" the little boy whined.

"I know, but I've got things to do. You'll be seeing more of your father in the next days."

"Okay" he put his head down in defeat "Bye Daddy" he gave his father a small wave.

"See you, buddy. And you'll behave for Sophie, won't you?"

Sam nodded. He then gave a small kiss on Sophie's cheek. "Bye Sophie"

"Bye sweetheart" she smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow"

Maggie and Sam left the room and Sophie and Nate were left alone.

"If you weren't already hurt, I would hit you right now" Sophie glared at him still not happy about the stunt he played on her.

He sniggered. "You're going to be fine"

"You don't know that. What if he gets hurt? Or what if I lose him when we're out?" she rambled in panic. "A lot of things could happen. I don't want to lose everything just because you've laid this responsibility on me. I…"

He laid his hand on top of hers. "You're not going to lose me" he reassured her again. "I've got full faith in you. I know Sam will be in good hands."

She snorted "Well, I don't think your ex-wife would have the same opinion if she knew I were a thief"

The next day at 5 pm, the doorbell rang in Nate's apartment and Sophie rushed to open it.

"Hi Sophie!" Sam ran inside and went straight to his bedroom to deposit his rucksack.

"Hmm… Hi" Sophie was startled by the fast boy.

"Don't mind him" Maggie told her. "He is full of energy today"

"Great" the former grifter muttered.

"Okay" she handed her a piece of paper, "Here are all the instructions you'll need. Be sure he does all his homework for Monday"

"Homework? Seriously? He's only six"

"I know, but that's pre-school now. He needs to go to be in bed by nine. Not too much junk food, no matter how much he pleads you."

"Okay" Sophie nodded quickly looking at her list Maggie gave her.

"He's got enough to keep him busy when you visit Nate tomorrow and if it's stay a nice day on Sunday I guess you can take him to the park"

"Park. Got it"

"Thanks for doing this again, Sophie. You might have had plans for this weekend."

"With Nate, but since is in hospital…"

"Well, I must go. Sam!" she shouted. The boy came rushing back. "I must go now, baby. You be good to Sophie and listen to her like you would you father and I" The boy nodded and embraced his mother. "I'll see you on Sunday evening" And she was gone.

"Okay" Sophie was now uncomfortable since they were left alone. "What do you want to do until dinner time?" she asked uncertain.

"Play" the boy shrugged.

So they spent the hour before dinner colouring a pictures book.

"You're good" Sam stated seeing how carefully Sophie was drawing and colouring the picture.

"Thanks. I took some art lesson in college."

"Do you want to be an artist?" Sam asked curiously. "Mom did"

Sophie chuckled. "No, I just like painting sometimes."

The was a moment of silence. "Are you and Daddy going to get married?" Sam suddenly asked.

Sophie gasped nearly joking on thin air. What was she going to answer? He was the little boy watching her intensely waiting for her to say something . "I…. I don't know… if your father asks, maybe"

"I hope he does" Sam continued colouring. "I want a brother or sister."

With that few words, Sophie was literary left without words. "I… I think it's time for diner…"

They cleaned up and together they put together one of the few plates Sophie could cook. They then watched a movie a when it was nearly bed time, Sophie supervised him brush his teeth and getting washed and she then read him a story before he fell asleep. She gently left Sam's bedroom door open and she then collapsed from exhaustion on Nate's bed. She had been staring at the ceiling for what felt hours, when she felt her mobile phone vibrate on the nightstand. She immediately knew who it was.

"Hey" she gave a small smile even though she couldn't see him.

"Hey, babe. How is it going?" she heard his soft voice. She knew he wasn't supposed to be on the phone, so he had sneaked that phone call before the nurse's round.

"It was interesting." To say the least, the mentally added. "Your apartment is still in one piece and no one ran away, so I see those are good signs."

"Is he in bed?"

"Yes, I've just finished reading him a story and he was fast asleep."

"Good, did he behave? The Truth, I can recognize your lying voice, Miss Devereaux" he teased her.

"Yes, he was a good boy"

He heard the slight uncertainty in her voice. "What happened?"

She sighed, of course he could read her so well now. "Oh, the same old kids curiosity. Are you and Daddy going to get married and what about a brother or sister." She rushed her words hoping he wouldn't understand them.

"He what?" he hissed shocked. "How did you get away from it?"

"By avoiding the question. I guess we know what he wants for the future" she chuckled.

"You can say that. He gets the direct talking from his mother." There was a long pause. "Would you?" he asked hesitantly. "In the future, you know, get married and have children?"

She gasped blushing and for a moment there she felt like a schoolgirl. "I wouldn't mind… in the future… with the right guy…" she had a big teasing grin on her face.

"And did you? Find the right guy?"

"I've found the perfect guy" she breathed.

"Good" he smiled. He heard noises coming from the corridor. "I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Okay. Nate, I love you" she told him sincerely.

"Love you too, darling" and he hung up.

After that phone call, Sophie felt a bit better. She was still scared about all this commitment talk, but she did find the right guy and maybe settling won't be that bad.

The went through with all her night routine and she then snuggled under the covers. She was sleeping on Nate's side so she could breathe his scent lingering on the pillow. It was the middle of the night when she heard the bedroom door open. She subconsciously reached of the drawer, but she mentally swore when she realized she wasn't in her apartment and she wasn't going to find a gun there.

"Sophie" she heard a whisper.

"Sam?" she put the lights on. At the door there was the little boy with puffy eyes. "Hey sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"I've had a bad dream" he sniffled. "Can I sleep here with you?"

"Of course" she smiled and patted the empty side of the bed.

Sam ran under the covers and snuggled against her.

"Do you want to tell what the dream was about?" she steadily ran her hand through his hair.

Sam shook his head. "Okay. You close your eyes and I'll be right here"

She felt the boy slowly being enfolded by the sleepiness and watched him steadily breathe. For a moment she imagined that it was her and Nate's child seeking her comfort. Yes, she could now see herself as a mother.


	19. Chapter 19

Nate got up from his seat and clapped enthusiastically. The people around him looked at him strangely, wondering how come he had enjoyed such an horrible performance. But his eyes were only for Sophie who was smiling and bowing with the rest of the cast. She saw him in the audience and she gave him a small wave and a wink.

Two weeks had passed since Nate's shooting. He had been at home resting, well supposedly resting since she knew he had sneaked out a couple of times and gone to the office, for over a week now. Sophie's rest of the weekend with Sam had gone without trouble. She actually had fun and she had been a bit sad to see him leave on Sunday evening with Maggie. But Sam was going to stay with them that weekend and they were both looking forward to it.

The stage curtains closed and Nate made his way through the crowd to go behind the stage.

"You were great, Sophie" Nate noticed how the young man kept touching Sophie's arm. He recognized him from playing Lysander in the play. "The best" He gave her a charming smile. Nate's blood was beginning to boil through his veins.

"Oh, thank you, Brad" she smiled back. Then she noticed her boyfriend standing in the background.

"Nate" she ran to him and jumped in his arms to embrace him. She then gave him a big kiss on his lips. "I'm so happy you came"

"I wouldn't have missed it for anything in the world" he smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her again. He could see the other guy still lurking around. "Who's he?" he nodded towards the dark haired good-looking guy.

She turned to see her fellow actor watching them. "Oh, that's Brad" she waved him off.

"Hmmm…" Nate didn't like the guy and he was still glaring at him.

Sophie soon noticed that and she looked at him amused. "Are you jealous?"

Nate shook his head startled and looked down at the her completely lying. "What? Of course not!"

She grabbed his hand and they started walking towards her dressing room. She giggled as she closed the door behind them. "Haven't you learned by now that you can't lie to me?" She ran her hands up and down his chest. "Would you like to meet him?" she teased him. "Oh better, I think we should go out all us together. You, I, Brad and his partner…." She gave a dramatic pause "… his boyfriend" she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Huh?" then he finally it him. "Oh…." He blushed and looked down feeling a bit stupid. "These are for you" he gave her the bouquet of flowers he had bought, now he hoped that they were going to save him from his embarrassing moment.

"Oh, thank you. There are wonderful." She took the flowers and inhaled their beautiful perfume.

"And I've also booked us a table at a restaurant." He added rubbing his nose like he always did when he was nervous.

"Oh my, are you trying to seduce me, Mr. Ford?" she leaned to him feeling a bit coquettish.

"Maybe" his face became more red.

"Well… you shouldn't… I was there at the hospital and I distinctively remember the doctor saying no sex for at least 5 weeks." She pointed out at him.

He sneaked his arms around her waist. "Doctors' orders are meant to be broken" he nibbled at her bottom lip teasingly.

"I know. Like I know you've been sneaking out to go to your office" she scolded him putting some distance between. He sometimes liked to play dirty by distracting her with his body. "You need to slow down a bit, Nate. You've just got your stitches out yesterday and…"

He sighed. "Okay, okay. There's no need to lecture me. I promise I won't go to the office until my medical leave is over. Will that do?" his lifted his eyebrow in challenge. He really didn't want to fight.

"How about I'll make it even easier for you?" she started getting her scene costume off knowing that they were going to close everything soon.

"How?" Nate helped her with the zipper of the dress. He teased her by running his knuckles down her spine as he moved down his hand. He knew he had succeeded when he felt her shiver against him.

She turned her head around to glare at him and he couldn't help but smirk. "I was thinking we could go to London for a few days. It's time you met my family and once you start working again who knows when you'll be free to go there" She grabbed her clothes from her bag and quickly started getting dresses. Fortunately she had brought a dress for the right occasion.

"You want to suddenly leave for London?" he asked skeptically. He had to admit that he liked the idea. Going to London just him and Sophie and well, her family too.

"We could leave Monday evening and get back on Friday" she cleaned her face from the stage make-up and then applied some fresh one. "So, what do you think?" she turned around finally ready for their rest of the evening.

Nate wondered how she could always look so beautiful. Not that he didn't always think she were the most beautiful woman he had ever met. She could take his breath away, even in the morning when she had just woken up. He shook his head from where he stood there admiring her. "I think that I'm a very lucky man" he grinned.

She rolled her eyes in exasperation, but mentally she was smiling it always felt good to feel appreciated. "Nate, seriously?" she looked at him, hands on her hips.

He offered her arm to her and together they walked towards the exit. There were just a few people left and they waved goodbye to the few that had stopped them. "I say that when we get home, we'll spending the rest of the night booking flights" he smiled at her.

"Yes," she jumped excitedly. "I can't wait for you to meet Eleanor and Karen… well properly"

Nate looked at his watch "We'd better hurry before they give our table away" They reached his car and he opened the door for her.

During their dinner, Sophie talked about Eleanor and Karen. She kept telling him funny stories about hers and Eleanor's childhood or others stories about Karen when she was younger. Nate just sat there and listened with a smile. She rarely opened up about her past and when she did, Nate didn't want to miss anything. After dinner they drove to his apartment. Sophie was going to stay there though all Sam's visit.

"I had a great night" Sophie exclaimed when they entered the apartment. She took her jacket off and put her purse on the sitting room couch. "Thank you" she walked towards him and embraced him.

"You're most definitely welcome" he whispered back and gently kissed her cheek.

"Naaateee!" she warned him knowing exactly what he had planned for the rest of the evening. "There's no way we're going to have sex tonight, so stop trying"

He sighed. He recognized that tone and he knew that there was nothing he could say or do to make her change her mind. "How about some good old fashioned making out?"

She grinned. "That I could do" she gently pushed him towards the bedroom and they stumbled on top of the bed. She crawled on top of him and took his lips in hers. After some more teasing she got up from the bed and stood by the edge.

Nate looked at her confused. "I don't know how it works in Britain, but here in the US making out sessions are definitely longer"

She just glared at him and ran her hands through her hair. "I was thinking it would be better if we got ready for bed first. After part of the evening spent on the stage under the lights I need a shower"

"I could join you!" he quickly tried to get up.

"I don't think so" she stopped him with a hand on his chest. She smiled as she kissed his pout away. "You wait for me here, I'll be right back"

And Nate groaned as he watched her walk away. He swiftly got undressed and then he put his nightwear trousers and a vest on. He sat on bed leaning against the headboard patiently waiting for Sophie to come back. Fifteen minutes later she walked out of the bathrobe wearing her silky nightgown.

"Now, you've just decided to tease him to death, woman" Nate moaned complaining.

She smirked. "I consider it part of your punishment for getting shot." She crawled back on the bed and Nate's hands were quickly on her bringing her closer to him.

"Two months without sex… believe me… I've learned my lesson" he kissed her passionately.

Sophie ran her hands up his chest and stopped when she felt one of his scars under her fingertips. She broke the kiss to look down at where her hand was laying. The red bright scar was clearly visible on his skin, his chest hair still hadn't grown back from where they had to shave him for surgery. She slowly lifted his undershirt up so she inspected his other gunshot wound.

"I hope you have learned your lesson" she whispered sadly. She delicately traced both marks. "To think that I could have lost you" she tried to restrain her tears.

"Hey" Nate noticed her distress and brought his arms around her in comfort. "Everything is okay. Nothing happened to me. I'm here" he softly whispered to her.

"Don't you ever scare me like that, Nathan Ford" she strongly told him through her tears. "If anything should happen to you… I…" she couldn't get the words out. "I don't know if you have any idea how much I love you… I don't know how you've managed to turned me in this sappy woman who desperately needs her man, but I know that I can't live without you. Now that you have sneaked into my life, I need you there…" her words were full of emotion. She wasn't supposed to be like this, but Nathan Ford had managed to turn her life upside down.

"I love you too," he ran his hands on her cheeks, effectively drying her tears. "And I have no intention on leaving you, you've kind of stuck with me" he smirked.

She snorted still crying a little. She gave him a long intense kiss and then she laid on top of him, his strong arms holding her against him. Soon after they fell asleep still enfolded in each other's arms.


	20. Chapter 20

On early Tuesday morning Nate and Sophie landed at Heathrow. Sophie had insisted with her sister that her and Nate were going to take a taxi and not to come to pick them up.

"I can't wait to take you all around London" Sophie exclaimed watching the House of Parliament passing by them.

"You know this is not my first time in London, right" Nate looked at her smiling. Her excitement was contagious.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Coming to London for work is not the same." She grabbed his hand closer to her and entwined her fingers with his. "You and I are going to be the perfect tourists."

The taxi stopped in front of a suburb house. It was a typical British detached house with a small lawn in the front and a garden at the back.

The front door suddenly opened and all that Nate saw was a brunette rushing past him.

"Aunt Sophie" Karen shouted as she tackled her aunt.

"Humph" Sophie just managed not to lose her balance as the teenager enfolded her in a big hug. "Hi Karen"

"I've missed you so much" the girl told her still holding her tight.

"Wow, I should leave more often" the grifter chuckled putting her arms around her niece.

"Mom is driving me insane" she whispered. Since her aunt had left, her mother was giving more attention to her and the teenager was feeling suffocating.

Sophie chuckled again giving a small sympathetic look at the girl. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"I've convinced mom to let me stay at home today" she smirked "I've used one of those techniques you've showed me."

"That's my girl!" Sophie told her proudly putting an arm around her shoulder and turning towards Nate.

The man in the meanwhile had paid the taxi driver and had their bags out of the car.

"Hey sister" a medium height dark haired woman was standing by the door entrance.

"Hello Eleanor" Sophie walked towards her still holding her niece and she gave her a small hug with her other arm.

"You must be Nathan" the older sister looked at the man standing awkwardly in the middle of her driveway.

"Nate Ford, nice to meet you" Nate shook her hand giving her one his best charming smiles.

"Also known as the weirdo" Karen muttered earning a pinch on her side from her aunt. "Ouch" she exclaimed.

Nate looked at both of them in confusion, but Sophie just gave him a false innocent smile.

"Well, my dear sister, you did good. He's good looking and a charmer and he has manners" Eleanor eyed Nate who was still looking at Sophie. She saw the sparkle in his eyes. He was definitely a man in love and for a moment there she couldn't help feeling a bit jealous of her younger sister, but then she remembered that Sophie needed this and she slightly shook her head sending the feelings away.

Nate cleared his throat embarrassed. "Hmm… where can I take these?" he asked nodding towards the bags.

"You'll be staying in Sophie's room. That's upstairs the second door on the right" she invited him inside and pointed at the stairs.

"Okay" he nodded and picked up his bag and Sophie's two.

"I'll help you" Sophie soon volunteered. She knew that Nate still wasn't supposed to carry heavy things.

"No," he waved her off. "Don't you worry, I can manage. You catch up with your family" he smiled at her and gave a small kiss.

Karen grunted and frowned in disgust.

"Okay, we'll be waiting for you in the sitting room" she patted his arm.

The three women went to the sitting room and sat on the couch.

"I'm so glad you're here" Karen exclaimed again. "You're staying, right?"

Sophie knew were the discussion was going "Until Friday, I am"

"Oh," the fourteen years old looked down disappointed "so you're going back to L.A."

"Yes, that's where I live now, where my life is now. Have you been listen to me these past months when we spoke on Skype?"

"So, what have you and Nate got planned to do in these days?" Eleanor tried to divert the conversation to a safe subject.

"Well, I'm planning to take Nate to visit the city, but it's important that he rests too. It has been a little over two weeks since his surgery and he is wondering around working like nothing has happened." She shook her head still shaken by the whole event and Eleanor soon noticed her sister's distress.

"Sophie?" she asked worried.

Sophie gave her a small smile. "It's nothing" she tried to reassure her.

"Hey" Nate walked in and took a seat next to Sophie. He notice the uncomfortable silence. "Everything okay?" he put a hand on her knee.

"Yeah, everything is okay. How about we go upstairs and rest a bit?" she suggested but Nate knew he didn't really have any choice.

"I'm fine. I'm not tired" he tried anyway.

"Nate" she said firmly glaring at him.

He sighed. "Okay, okay." He got up "Just a couple of hours so I then I can take all of you girls out for lunch"

"You don't have to do that" Eleanor smiled at him.

"No, it's the least I can do for you let me stay here." He smiled back and made his way back upstairs.

"Whatever" she muttered going to her room. Karen could see that he had won her mother, but she wasn't going to be so easy.

Eleanor shook her head smirking knowing that her daughter wanted to cause trouble, but she was pretty sure that she was going to go up against a worthy adversary.

"Will Karen ever warm up to him?" Sophie watched her niece walking away. Karen had promised that she was going to try to like Nate, but that hadn't happened yet.

"She is still upset because she thinks that he's going to take you away from her. From us"

The former grifter sighed. "And I guess moving to L.A. didn't really help"

"Sophie," Eleanor laid a hand on her shoulder. "You did the right thing. You two look good together. You look better. You're happier, more relaxed. He is good for you"

Sophie couldn't help but smile, her big grin showing all her happiness. "I am happy. Well, I'd better go upstairs and check that he is actually resting."

Her sister chuckled. "Don't forget: the walls in this house, not so thick" she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Eleanor" Sophie gasped then she started laughing too. "You don't have to worry about that. Doctor's orders."

"Ah" she replied in understanding.

Sophie found Nate surprising laying on the bed with his eyes closed, but she knew from his breathing that he wasn't sleeping.

"I'm surprised you've followed my advice." She sat down on the space next to him and ran a hand up and down his abdomen and chest.

"I'm was not really up for the consequences if I hadn't" he muttered slowly opening one eye to look at her.

That's when Sophie realized that down stairs he had just wanted to look strong and that he was actually tired from the voyage. He knew that she knew, but they were both going to ignore the fact. That's how it worked between them, it wasn't necessary to talk about everything. She sighed and laid down curling herself up against him.

Nate immediately put his arms around her and hold her tight. "I don't know how I'm going to do it" he suddenly exclaimed.

"Do what?" she slightly lifted her head up to look at him curiously.

"Survive in a house with three women"

She giggled. "I'm sure you'll manage. You've already charmed two on your side"

"It's the last one that scares me" he admitted.

This time she fully lifted her head from his chest. "I'm sure you will win her over too" she gave him a encouraging kiss.

After they had lunch together at an Italian restaurant, mother and daughter went groceries shopping, while Sophie dragged Nate to the British Museum since there was a Degas exhibition that she was interested in.

"I don't know why having you in a museum makes me nervous" Nate exclaimed as they walked hand in hand through the art galleries.

"Nate" she lingered his name looking at him with a playful stare. "I'm honestly here just for the exhibition. Remember, we're tourists."

Nate grinned as he enjoyed teasing her. He knew she had left that life behind for him, for them and he still didn't know how to repay her for that.

"Museums have a very important role in our relationship." She added stopping to admire a Degas. "A museum is where we met"

"It's where I've found out you were a thief" he added too as he gave her a small bump with his hip.

She turned her head around glaring at him through her dark locks that had fallen in front of her face. "Anyway, I'm not here to plan a heist but that blonde girl over there is" her eyes stopped on a petite young girl who was discreetly studying the alarm system.

"You what?" Nate quickly turned around. He followed Sophie's gaze and he soon recognized the figure and gasped incredulously. He knew that young girl, he had once chased her, but she had escaped mysteriously. "That's Parker" he hissed.

Sophie's snapped her head around. "The Parker? The one that no one has caught yet?"

"Yep, I was once this close" he told her motioning with his thumb and index finger. "but she ran away. Actually she more vanished in thin air."

"Well, this could be your chance to arrest her" Sophie pointed out turning her back to the thief and giving her full attention to her partner.

He smirked "I'm on holiday" he told her putting his hands on her hips and bringing her closer to him.

She smiled back at him and put her arms around his neck. "That has never stopped you before"

"Yes, but she is keeping Sterling busy and that's good thing. Why should I interfere with that?"

"You are a strange insurance investigator" she leaned up to kiss him. "I want to meet her" she exclaimed once their lips separated. She quickly turned around and scanned the gallery, but the blonde thief had already disappeared.

"That's Parker!" Nate whispered in her ear as he hold her against his chest.

She sighed disappointed. She was really looking forward meeting someone so well-known and good in her former line of business. "Well, it will be for another time"

Later that night, Nate slowly walked down the stairs to go the kitchen. Midnight had just gone past and he had left Sophie sleeping soundly in their bed and went to get a glass of water.

When Sophie and Nate got back from the museum, Eleanor was already preparing dinner. They both helped her in the kitchen while Karen had disappeared in her room. Dinner had been awkward, Eleanor was trying to make Nate feel part of the family while he was trying to connect with Karen. After dinner they put on a movie, then Sophie and Nate retired early for the evening, the jet lag finally catching up on them.

He noticed that the light was already on and he carefully approached the room. He found Karen sitting at the table still working on her homework.

"Isn't it a bit too late for you to still be up?" he asked her as he entered fully the room.

The teenager girl jumped startled and she turned her head towards him.

"Sorry" he looked down sheepishly "didn't mean to scare you"

She glared at him. "You didn't scare me" she rebutted "I was just surprised" She nervously tapped her pen on her exercise book. "And you're not my parent who needs to tell me if I should be up or not"

Nate put his hands up in defense and went to get a glass and he filled it with water. He watched Karen sighed in frustration while she furiously scratching with her pen over last phrase she had written.

"What are you working on?" Nate leaned against the kitchen counter and kept sipping his water.

She lifter her head up. "Not your business" she snapped at him.

He sighed. "Look, I get it that you don't like me and still haven't figure out why not…" he told her firmly.

"You're a cop" she interrupted him.

"Technically I'm an insurance investigator"

"You wanted to arrest my aunt"

"But I didn't"

"You took her away from us!" she nearly shouted at him.

"Sophie can come back here whenever she wants, I'm not keeping her locked up in some dark basement. She voluntary decided to come to live in L.A. and she is staying there because she want to." He signed leaning his head down. "I love your aunt, very much and I'm planning to spend the rest of my life with her"

Karen was taken aback by his sudden confession and honesty in his words.

"And I'd like to think that she feels the same about me. And she loves you very much, you're one of the most important person in her life, so I'm planning to make things between you and me work, as long as it will take. Could you please meet me half way? For Sophie?"

She looking at him intensely, but finally nodded.

"Thank you"

Silence fell between them.

"I'm working on a school project that I need to finished by tomorrow." She suddenly informed him.

"Okay" he took a seat at the table. "You're having trouble writing something" he nodded at her scrap book.

"I don't know what to say. It's about immigration and the teacher said it's better if we use our family as reference. I've spent weeks looking through our family albums and documents, but I've found nothing and mum couldn't help me either." She threw her pen down in frustration.

Nate silently nodded. "You know… my great grandfather immigrated from Ireland to America a long time ago"

"Really?" the fourteen years old girl exclaimed excited.

"If you want I could tell you about him and the story my grandfather told me and you could write about that" he suggested planting the idea in the girl's mind.

Karen was struggling with her decision, but then she thought about the bad mark she would get if she went at school empty handed and of course the punishment her mother would give her after finding out about it.

"Okay" she shrugged acting like she was doing him a favor instead of the other way round.

Nate smiled but hid it behind the rim of his glass. He then started talking about his family and the story behind his great grandfather immigrating for a better chance of life. Karen listened carefully taking notes and asking him for extra information when needed.

That's how Sophie found them when she went looking for Nate after she had found his side of the bed empty. She hid behind the doorway and smiled happily at the scene.


	21. Chapter 21

"Please tell me you had nothing to do with this!" Eleanor shoved the newspaper under her sister's nose as soon as her and Nate sat at the table for breakfast.

Surprised, Sophie quickly looked at the article in the front page. She smirked knowingly and nudged Nate with her elbow nodding at the paper.

He smiled too. "Don't worry" he replied to Eleanor. "She had nothing to do with this, but we saw who did" He scanned the article reading about a Degas stolen from the British Museum the night before. No evidence or trace had been left behind. "Oh she's good." He muttered. "Her technique reminds of Archie Leach"

Sophie soon recognized the admiration in his voice. "Should I be jealous?" she eyed him not so playfully with her eyebrow raised.

"Hmm… what?" Nate lifted his head up from reading the article. "Of course not" he said once his brain registered what she had said. "I just admire her work"

"Yes well… you said the same about me, remember? I fell in love with you even before we actually met" she quoted him. She quickly grabbed a fresh muffin from the basket on the table and took a big bite of it annoyed.

He grinned "I love it when you're jealous" he exclaimed and planted a kiss on her cheek while she munched on her muffin. He got up and went to fill a mug with the freshly made coffee.

Eleanor observed them strangely and shook her head. "You two are weird and you…" she turned around and pointed at Nate "…are definitely a strange insurance investigator"

Nate just smiled and shrugged.

"I keep telling him that he could be a great con-artist if he wanted to" Sophie backed up her sister. "Except that he is too much of an honest man" she looked up at the man in question, her eyes filled with love. "My white knight"

"Did Karen woke up alright this morning?" Nate suddenly asked. "She was up until late finishing her research"

Sophie smiled at the memory of seeing Nate and Karen finally getting along and working at the project.

"She was grumpy like always." Eleanor sighed wondering how she had ended up raising a teenager by herself. "That girl will be the death of me"

"She's a good young woman" Nate told her sincerely. "Once she actually opens up to you"

Eleanor raised her eyebrow in astonishment "Are we going to see a truce at the cold front?"

He smiled. "I may have an opening for an armistice"

Sophie slowly walked up to him and to his surprise she gave him a sudden kiss. "What was that for?"

She shrugged. "For being you. For being an amazing man"

"Okay then" he leaned down and returned the small peck. "And we ready to play tourists then"

"Sure," she patted his arm affectionately "Just let me finish get ready and then we can go"

The next few days in London were spent vising the famous tourist attraction, Sophie spending time with her family and Nate learning more about her and her past. Eleanor was a great story teller and she definitely had a lot of stories about young Sophie Devereaux. He was disappointed that he still hadn't learned her real name.

"Will you ever tell me?" he asked one night as they laid in bed together.

She propped her head in her hand and looked at him mischievously. "When the time is right" she cryptically told him.

"And when is that?"

"You will know when you ask the right question" she answered even more mysteriously and she distracted him with a passionate kiss.

He had known what she was doing, but he easily followed her lead dropping the subject for now.

It then came the time for them to leave.

"Call us when you get there" Eleanor said into Sophie's ear holding her in a tight hug.

"I will" she promised as they separated. Her eyes were teary.

"Nate" Eleanor gave a quick hug to the man. "It was nice meeting you. I can see that my sister has found the right man" she smiled at him

Nate blushed and gave an awkward cough. "Thanks"

Karen had stayed behind leaning against the hall wall. Tears filled her eyes, but she hid them by leaning her head forward, her dark hair covering her face.

"Karen?" Sophie called her encouraging. "It's time for me to go, baby"

The girl finally looked up. "I don't want you to go"

"Oh, I'll be back soon." Sophie put her arms around her niece holding her close to her. "Your birthday is in three weeks and I've already got a ticket booked."

"Really?" the teenager girl looked up hopeful.

"Yep, we will have an all-girls pajamas party and so much fun" she stroked Karen's cheeks caressing away the hair that had stick to her face because of her wet tears. "And we will Skype each other every week"

"Okay" Karen finally let go of her aunt. She turned towards Nate, it was time for the dreadful goodbye to the man. "I got an A for that research, so thank you" she whispered to him.

"No problem" he gave her a smile.

"You know, for a weirdo you're not so bad"

"Thank you" he said uncertain "I think"

She gave him a small smile and that's all Nate needed to understand that she had slowly lighten up to him.

Nate and Sophie got in to the taxi that was going to take them to the airport. They waved goodbye at the mother and daughter until the car had turned the corner. Sophie whimpered and dried her eyes with the tip of her fingers.

"Are you okay?" Nate asked her laying a comforting hand on top of hers.

"Yeah" she squeezed her hand. "It's never easy saying goodbye"

Nate looked worriedly at her wondering if she was only talking about saying goodbye to her family or if something else was bothering her. Sophie sensed his uneasiness and she gave him a small reassuring smile. She turned around and looked out of the car window. This all experience made her realized something, something she didn't even realized she missed and a plan was already starting forming in her head. She swiftly eyed Nate sitting next to her and wondered how he was going to react about it.


	22. Chapter 22

She hanged up the phone with a sigh and hid her face in her hands. She was already feeling guilty about lying to Nate. She couldn't believe it that she actually did it. She openly lied to him. She had spent the last few days in London for Karen's birthday, it had been fun. A week-end filled with parties, hanging out and excitement. That morning she had taken a plane for Rome and she was now staying in a hotel near Piazza San Pietro. She had told Nate that she was going to stay an extra few days with Eleanor and Karen telling him that she had missed them so much and wanted to spend more time with them. He believed in her and trusted her that he didn't question her, he promptly took her word for it and that made her feel even more awful.

After seeing Parker at the British Museum and after hearing Nate praise the thief's accomplishment, she had felt a void inside her. She realized she really missed grifting and stealing. As much as she wanted to change for Nate and for a life together with him, she was a thief and she had loved doing what she did. That was when she noticed another article in that newspaper. She saw her opportunity to get back into business, to steal something that was going to be perfect for her collection and for that she needed to be Jenny Sinclair.

She stood next to the table covered with documents and pieces of paper where her whole plan was laid out. It wasn't going to be difficult getting inside the Vatican Museum with her Professor Jenny Sinclair badge, the difficulties were going to be getting out with the object she was planning to steal. She studied her work and slightly chuckle. She could definitely see the Nate's influence. She had learned a lot from his way of planning things when they had worked together.

She jumped at the knock on the door.

"Servizio in camera (Room service)" said a male voice outside the door.

Sophie opened it and let the waiter in. She smiled at him and gave him a generous tip. "Grazie" she thanked him.

The young man nodded and left the tray on the trolley, before exiting the room.

After dinner and a quick shower, she went straight to bed. A long and difficult day was waiting for her ahead. She turned on her right side and saw the empty space where Nate should have been. She ran a hand over the cold sheet. She missed him. He had a way of making her feel safe during the night. Since the shooting accident her nights staying at Nate's had doubled. Even if they still hadn't admitted to each other, they were both ready for the next step. Maybe that's why she subconsciously needed to do this. One last big heist before retirement.

The morning after she was standing in front of the desk of the Vatican Museum. The guard was checking her credentials. He typed something on the computer and then looked up to give her a quick glance.

"Buongiorno professoressa, il direttore la sta aspettando.(Good morning Professor, the director is waiting for her)" he smiled at her.

Of course he is. I've sent the request weeks ago she thought Roberto Varsalli greeted her shaking her hand.

"E' un onore averla qua, Professoressa Sinclair. (It's an honor having you here, Professor Sinclair)" he told her leading her through the big halls of the building.

"Grazie" she thanked him carefully looking around her. They were getting near to her prize.

"Il suo contributo per la restaurazione della sala sarà fondamentale ( Your contribution for restoring the hall will be crucial)"

"Lei è così gentile (You're so kind)" and then she saw it. The artifact she wanted in her collection.

"Eccoli qua (Here there are)" he proudly showed her the different statues and paintings that needed to be restored.

"Sono così belli! ( They are magnificent)" she exclaimed, but her focus was only fr one particular object.

Without being noticed she pressed some keys on her mobile phone. A few second later the director beeper went off. He quickly checked the message and called someone. After finishing the conversation he turned towards Sophie.

"Mi dispiace, ma hanno bisogno di me altrove. Posso lasciarla da sola (I'm sorry, but they need me somewhere else. Will you be okay on your own?"

"Certamente. Inizierò subito ad analizzare il lavoro. (Of course. I will start studying the work that needs to be done)" Sophie smiled, her beauty distracting the man.

He left the room and as soon as the grifter was sure it saw safe she took the object and started walking away. She made sure that her face was always hidden from the surveillance cameras. She rushed towards the exit and saw the guards still standing there. She went to the fire alarm and pulled the lever. Alarms started ringing through all the corridors and the guard ran from his post to check for fire. Sophie took the opportunity to run away leaving the museum far away behind her. With the object hidden inside a piece of cloth, she hailed for a taxi to take her the warehouse she had in Rome. It was going to be too dangerous to fly with the statue now. She was going to come and collect in a couple of months, the priority was to leave Italy and go to London.

She paid the taxi driver and walked towards her warehouse. Stopping in front of it, she entered the combination. The door automatically opened and after looking around making sure that no one was watching her she went inside closing the door behind her. She switched the light on and she looked at the boxes filled with artifacts and paintings that filled the room. Here she had stored all the objects she had stolen in Italy and part of central Europe.

She took her prize from under the piece of cloth. Here it was finally in her hands: The First David. The little bronze statue of the famous monument felt heavy and rough. She took a moment to admire the artwork. It was magnificent. Her collection wasn't complete yet was going to be with the Second David next to it. They two statues hadn't been together for nearly 400 years and to have them together would be magnificent accomplishment. One step at a time she scolded herself.

She checked the time and noticed that she had to leave soon. She still had to get her things from the hotel and check out. Her flight was going to leave soon and she couldn't miss it. From London she had to then catch the flight for L.A. and acted like nothing had happened, like she hadn't spent the last couple of days in Rome because Nate was going to pick her up and she couldn't tell him about the theft, he might not understand why she did it.

She gave one last look to the David. It hurt her to leave there, but it was for the best. She put it inside a secure box and then switched off the light. She closed the door behind and then changed the security code, like she always did when she was leaving one of her warehouses.

Five hours later she was relaxing on a flight for L.A. anxious to see Nate again.

At the same time someone was checking the security footage at the Vatican Museum.

"Well, well, well… Look who we have got here." The man muttered. "Jenny Sinclair. This time I've got you!" He glared at the photo of Sophie on the screen.


	23. Chapter 23

Nate had picked her up from the airport and drove her home so she could have a quick shower and prepare a bag with some changing clothes. They were going to spend the weekend together. Sam was supposed to be with them too, but the poor little boy wasn't feeling so good, so Maggie had preferred to keep him with her. Nate had soon taken off after helping her with the suitcases telling her that he had some things to take care of before she could reach him at his place.

An hour and half later she let herself inside Nate's apartment. She gasped when she saw what the man had prepared for her. Candles were lit all around the sitting room and rose petals were scattered on the floor forming a trail for her to follow to the bedroom. She put her back down and walked slowly to Nate's bedroom. Candles were lit in there too, creating a romantic atmosphere. Nate was standing by the foot of the bed with a big grin on his face.

"Welcome back!" he whispered to her placing his arms around her waist and bringing her close to him. He then capture her lips for a deep passionate kiss.

"Well…" she muttered breathless "I should leave more often" she kissed him again. "What's all this for?" she then asked ran her hands up and down his back. She had missed him so much.

"Well, it's a welcome gift, obviously… but it's also because yesterday I had the all clear from the doctor" he told her, his lips already finding her neck.

"Oh really" she moaned when his mouth found a sensitive spot. He had obviously done it on purpose since he knew her body like the back of his hand, if not better.

She smirked. Two could play that game. She grabbed the hair on the back of his head and firmly pulled his head from his neck. Nate looked at her surprised, but then he saw the mischievously glint in her eyes and he knew that he was going to play with fire.

Sophie pushed him on the bed and then crawled on all fours on top of him. She slowly ran her hands on his chest and then yanked his shirt open sending buttons flying all over the floor.

Nate moaned in appreciation. "You're kind of ruining my plans of seduction here" he gasped when she felt her mouth and tongue tracing patters all over his naked chest.

Sophie was still high from the successful high and residue of adrenalin rush was pumping in her veins, plus it had been two long months. She lifted her head up and brought her mouth next to his. "You can seduce me later" she whispered against them. "Now I just want you"

Their night of passion went on until the early hours of morning, interrupted only by Nate getting some snacks from the kitchen when they both realized they were hungry since they had skipped dinner. They were now stretched out naked on the bed, only a thin layer of bed sheet covering them. Nate was laying on his stomach while Sophie was curled up beside him, Nate's arm holding her tight.

They heard a knock on the door. Nate groaned annoyed by the noise waking him up, but he still didn't move. After a couple of seconds there was a knock again.

"Nate" Sophie grumbled in her half-awake state. She hid her head underneath the pillow trying to shut out the noise. She was exhausted and she just wanted to spend the rest of the day in bed.

After receiving a light kick from Sophie, Nate finally got up, his eyes still sleepy. He quickly got dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt he had found on a chair and went to open the door. He really hadn't been expecting to find the person standing on the other side.

"Maggie?" he said in question. Seeing his ex-wife at his front door after the night of passion he had with another woman definitely woke him up.

Maggie looked behind him and saw the burnt out candles and the rose petals on the floor. Nate's hair was a mess and it was obvious that he had just woke up. She didn't need to be an expert to know what had happened there the night before.

"Did I interrupt anything?" she asked with her eyebrow raised and trying to hide a smirk.

"Huh…" he stammered blushing. "No, of course not. Come in" he said quickly letting her inside.

"I won't be staying long" she turned towards him "We have to talk about Sam" she told him seriously.

"What's wrong?" that caught his attention. For Maggie to come all the way down to his apartment in the middle of Sunday morning to talk about Sam, it must have been important.

"This is the third time in less than two months that he's been sick." Nate could sense the anxiety in her voice.

"He's a kid. Kids get sick." He tried to reassure her in his own way. He had to admitted that his son has had more sick days lately.

"Yes, but not this often. I think we should contact a specialist or something. I can't shake this feeling that something is not right." She put a hand on her forehead pacing. "I don't know…call it a mother intuition, but we should do some tests to be on the safe side."

"Okay. Have you already got someone in mind?"

"Our doctor gave me a number to call. We should call and make an appointment. It's a private clinic but they will make all the necessary tests in one day." She gave him a card.

"Okay, I will call early tomorrow morning" he told her reading the card. "How is he today?" When he had gone to visit him the day before, the boy that was laying on the bed feverish was nothing like his vibrant and joyful son. Maybe Maggie was right. Maybe there was something wrong and he was just too blind and scared to see it.

"The fever has gone down a bit, but he's still weak. I've left him with Sandra since I need to do some shopping too." She checked her watch. "In fact I need to get going."

He nodded. "Okay, I'll call you when I know something." He waved the card in his hand. "Actually, is it okay if I come over this afternoon?"

"Sure" she nodded. "Sophie can come too. He's been asking about her" she smirked. "And I'd imagine she's back" she eyed the room.

"Hmm…" he was blushing again. "yeah"

Maggie chuckled and opened the front door. "Tell her I say hi"

"See you this afternoon" he closed the door behind him and sighed, that had been awkward.

He walked back to his bedroom where Sophie was exactly where he had left her. He got back under the covers slowly not to wake her up.

"Who was that?" she suddenly asked making him slightly jump.

"Maggie" he answered putting an arm around her waist so that his chest was against her back.

Sophie slightly turned her head around and looked at him in question. "Something wrong?"

"She is worried about Sam" he sighed nuzzling his face against her neck inhaling her scent that was pure Sophie and that drove him crazy.

"Because he's been so sick recently?" she asked concerned running a hand down his forearm and lacing her fingers with his hand that was resting on her stomach.

"Yeah, she wants to contact a specialist. I have to call a private clinic tomorrow and get an appointment."

"I think she is right." She turned in his arms. "Better safe than sorry, right?" she gave him a small smile already reading the concern in his eyes.

"Right!" he smiled back leaning over to kiss her.

In the afternoon they went to Maggie's house to visit Sam. First they stopped at Sophie's apartment to get a present she had got for him, then they went to a supermarket to get a carton of Sam's favourite ice-cream.

Nate entered his son's room. Sam was laying on his bed playing with a video game.

"Hey buddy!" he greeted him.

"Daddy!" Sam shouted excited putting his game away.

"How are you feeling?" he leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. He felt hot at the touch and he ran a hand down the boy's face. "Not so good, huh?"

The boy just shrugged.

"I've got a surprise for you" he told him sitting down on the edge of the bed and looked at the doorway

Sophie came out from where she was hiding behind the wall and Sam gasped.

"Sophie, you're back!"

The woman leaned down to give the boy a big hug and a kiss on the head. "I'm back" she told him sitting next to Nate, nearly on his lap. "I've brought you something" she gave him the present.

Sam eagerly opened the package. Inside there was the Arsenal's football shirt. "Wow! Thank you!" he smiled at her.

"Do you like it?" Sam nodded. The boy then started coughing strongly, leaving him nearly out of breath.

Nate winced seeing his son in distress. "I'm going to get you a glass of water" he quickly got up and ran to kitchen.

Sophie ran a hand up and down the boy's back trying to comforting him. Nate returned with a glass of water and helped Sam drinking from it. Soon the boy was feeling a bit better.

"Sophie and I got you some of your favourite ice-cream. Are you up for any?"

Sam nodded.

"Okay" he quickly glanced at Sophie silently telling her to look after his boy. Sophie nodded and she patted his arm reassuringly

"He had another cough attack, didn't he?" Maggie asked worryingly. She wrapped her arms around her and her eyes sparkling with tears.

"Yeah," Nate ran a hand over his head and face. "Should we take him to the ER?"

"I don't know…" she shook her head.

"Well, I'm going to get that ice-cream for him. Do you need me to stay over tonight? I can sleep on the couch"

"No, thanks. I think I'll manage"

Sophie entered the kitchen. "He's fallen asleep." She told them seeing Nate questioning look.

Maggie nodded. "I'm need to call my office and tell them I need some more days off." She left them alone.

Nate was leaning against the kitchen counter, his head down as he studied the floor. Sophie slowly approached him and she put her arms around his waist. "Are you okay?"

He lifted his head up to look at her. "Not really…" he sighed. "It's not easy to see your kid sick. I know Maggie said no, but I need to stay here tonight." He told her hoping she would understand.

"Of course" she smiled at him telling him that it was okay. She paused and thought about what carefully about what she was going to say. "Let me call the clinic tomorrow" she told him and Nate shook his head wondering. "I will be able to get him in tomorrow" she explained.

He smirked not surprised. "Ah, of course. Using your grifter charms"

She smiled back, but then she looked at him seriously. "It's going to be okay Nate"

Nate nodded and he so strongly wanted to believe that, but he couldn't shake this feeling, the same feeling Maggie was having.


	24. Chapter 24

"No more tests, please Daddy" Sam whined as he squirmed on the hospital bed.

"It's for your own good" Nate tried to calm him down.

"They hurt!"

"I know, buddy, I know. But it will be over soon."

He saw a nurse coming in again and preparing the instruments for drawing more blood for other tests.

Maggie was standing on the other side of the bed also doing her best to comfort her son.

"We need to take him for some other x-rays" the nice red-haired nurse told them gently. It was never easy when a young child was their patient.

Both Nate and Maggie nodded and they kissed Sam's head before waving good-bye.

"How did Sophie manage to get him in so quickly?" Maggie suddenly asked him.

Sophie had phoned the clinic that morning and then she had come to her house, where Nate had spent the night in Sam's bedroom looking over him, that same morning telling them to get ready and that they were going to already admit Sam for the day.

"Hmm… she knows someone who knows someone" he lied to her waving her off. He didn't tell her that Sophie had pretended to be the Governor's wife and that she called the clinic's director telling him that they need to have great care of her longtime friends

"Yes, well… I'll need to thank her…" she paced up and down the room. "Is she coming here?"

"I guess… later today… she had an audition this morning"

The waiting was unbearable. Maggie kept sitting and then getting up from the chair in Sam's room. She would occasionally pace around and then sit back down. Nate's phone kept vibrating in his trousers' pocket and as much as he tried to ignored it knowing it was Blackpoole ordering to come back to the office, eventually Maggie shouted at him to answer the damn phone. He had tried to reach Sophie too, wanting to know when she was going to be able to get there, but it kept going to voice mail.

A couple of hours later, after Sam got back from his tests, the doctor in charge of their son's care called them to his office.

"Please," he waved with his right hand. "Have a seat"

Nate and Maggie sat at the two seats in front of the doctor's desk. Nate watched carefully the doctor 's face and his actions. He was good at reading people and he could tell that the doctor was preparing himself to give away bad news. Curling his hands into fists he inhaled deeply.

"I'll go straight to the point." Doctor River looked at them straight into their eyes. "Your son's tests showed that his immune system is compromised after running further tests we discovered that the reason was cancer."

Maggie gasped audibly covering her mouth with her hand. "Sam has cancer"

Nate closed his eyes and exhaled. He needed to be strong for all of them. "What are the options, doctor?" he asked reopening his eyes.

"We are specialized in treatments. There is one experimental that could help him. If you give the consent we can admit his as a full patient and start working on give him the dose from tomorrow." He sighed. "I know it's a lot to ask financially. It's a private clinic with its costs and we will have to talk to out administration to see how much your medical insurance can cover."

"Of course we will do anything to make Sam better… and pay anything." Maggie said firmly turning her head towards Nate.

The man nodded, but all he could think in that moment was that his son was sick and he could nothing to help him. "Please be honest, how are his chances?" He knew had it worked, it was all about chances and percentage.

"I…." the doctor was taken aback.

"Nate!" Maggie shouted at him.

"I need to know" his eyes never leaving the doctor.

"If we start treatment right away it can go up to 40%, but like I said the treatment is experimental… someone had a bad reaction from it."

"If we go for regular treatment? Chemo or I don't know… something else?"

The doctor looked down and then shook his head. It was never easy to tell bad news, especially to parents of such a young boy.

"Okay" Nate got up from his seat and Maggie followed. He shook the doctor's hand and left the office.

Maggie looked confused "We will discuss the options and we will let you know" she told him.

"For now I will prepare the papers for admitting him overnight"

Nate walked towards his son's room. His head was down and his hands were in his pocket. He felt like the world around him was crumbling down and he could do nothing to stop it. He hated feeling so powerless.

"And when you get better I will take you to London with me. We will have so much fun…" he recognized the voice of the woman he loved coming from inside the hospital room.

"Can Daddy some too?"

"If he's a good boy" Sophie joked.

A small smile formed on Nate's face as he slowly opened the room.

Sophie quickly turned around and her eyes connected with Nate's. She took a big breath when she saw what was there.

"Will Mom join us too?" Sam interrupted their silence communication.

"We'll be sure to ask her too." Sophie smiled down at the little boy and ran hand through his brown locks, so similar to his father's.

Maggie joined Nate at the door and then rushed to Sam. She needed to have her little man in her arms.

"Mom," the boy tried to say as his mother was holding him tight in her arms. "Sophie said that this summer we can all go to London!" he exclaimed. "That will be so cool!"

Tears started forming in the blonde's eyes wondering if there was ever going to be a summer. "Yeah, it would be cool" she whispered.

Sophie got up and walked to Nate she put a hand in his and the slowly exited the room, leaving mother and son alone.

"What did they say?" she asked trying to find her boyfriends' eyes as Nate was looking down.

"It's cancer" he said still looking down and hiding his face. He knew that if he looked at her he was going to lose all control and he needed to be in control.

"Oh Nate…" she whispered. She felt like someone had stabbed her in the stomach. Sam… poor Sam. She loved the little boy. He had become part of her life. He had taught her how to be a mother and how to have hope for the future. She wanted to be strong for Nate, but she couldn't help the tears already rolling down her cheeks.

"What now?"

"He needs treatment. They say there is an experimental one that could help him… It's a long shot, but still…" he shook his head. The situation had finally hit him, all his emotions were hit him all at once. Anger, sadness, helplessness… "I need to go to the administration office. There are papers to sign, options to see, what if our medical insurance doesn't cover it? What…?" he started rambling and finally he looked up at Sophie. His eyes were red from the tears he couldn't let anyone see. Tears that he had tried to hold for so long that he had made his head hurt.

"Oh Nate…" she quickly took him in her arms and held his head against her shoulder. Soon she felt his body tremble beneath her hands as he finally let go and started sobbing.

"I could lose my son, Sophie" he cried. "I could lose him"

"Shush…" she caressed his neck tenderly and she cried with him. She didn't care about the people looking at them strangely as they passed them by. Nate needed her and she was going to do anything for him.


	25. Chapter 25

"What do you mean it's not covered?" Nate raised his voice frustrated.

After he had left Sophie, spent from all the crying, he had cleaned himself up at the nearest bathroom and then went to the administration's offices of the clinic. He had spent the previous hour reading and signing forms for officially admitting Sam as a patient in the clinic. Since they were divorced, Maggie had to come to sign things before returning to his son. She had left Nate dealing with all the paperwork trouble, while her and Sophie were trying to entertain Sam and explaining how he was going to spent more time at the hospital.

"I'm sorry, but neither yours or your ex-wife's insurance covers the experimental treatment. They cover part of the admission cost, but that's it."

Nate sighed. "Exactly how much will it all cost?"

The young woman typed on the computer and then printed the summary of the costs and handed them to Nate. His eyes widened at the sights of the amount of money they were going to need. He knew he was going to give all the money he had to make sure that Sam got cured so he could live the rest of his life, but where was he going to find the rest?

"Thanks" he nodded and left defeated.

When he walked back into Sam's room both women were looking down onto the now sleeping child. Maggie and Sophie. One represent his past love, the woman who gave him his first child and that will always have an important part of his life. And then there was Sophie. He didn't know what real love was until he had met Sophie. She mesmerized him, she could take his breath away with just one look. She had set fire to a passion in him that he wasn't aware to have. He knew without a doubt that she was his one and only true love, his last love.

"Nate?" Maggie noticed his presents and looked up to him. In just his name there was so many questions hidden in there. Questions that he didn't know how to answer.

"They've officially admitted him here" he told her leaving so many things unsaid.

"The doctor said that we need to wait for the fever to go down before starting treatment. How did that go?"

"I'm working on it"

"What do you mean you're working on it?" she fully turned towards him, her body language telling him that she was ready to strike.

"It means that there are a few things to take care of. I'm working on it." he snapped making her jump. He quickly apologized with his eyes. "I'm not going to do everything that it takes to make sure Sam gets his treatment."

Sophie observed the scene in the corner. The tension in the air was palpable.

"Maggie, do you need something from your house?" she interrupted the silent argument.

Maggie shook her head at Nate and turned her head towards the other woman. "No, thank you. I'm going to spend the night here and Sandra is going to bring me fresh clothes for me and Sam early tomorrow morning"

"I'll stay too" Nate exclaimed.

"No"

"No?" he raised his left eyebrow at his ex-wife in challenge.

"You've stayed up all last night with Sam. You're still wearing yesterday's clothes. You need to go home, take a shower and have a full night's sleep" Maggie told him harshly.

"Maggie is right, Nate. I bet you haven't eaten all day. Let's go home and rest for a bit"

Seeing that he couldn't really win against both women, he nodded sighing. He bent down to kiss his son's forehead making sure not to wake him up.

"See you tomorrow"

Nate and Sophie left the hospital. Once they arrived at the parking lot, Nate took his car keys out of his pocket and Sophie snatched them out from him.

"What…?"

"You're too tired to drive" she simply told him already taking a seat at the driver's side.

Nate opened his mouth to protest, but then he just shook his head and got in the car without arguing, silently admitting to himself that he was exhausted. The car drive was spent in silence. It had been a long and strenuous day. Nate looked out of the passenger's window, the light of L.A. passing him by. In his head he was already trying to form plan after plan on how to get through the situation.

Once inside his apartment, Nate fell down on the couch exhausted with his eyes closed, his head resting on the back of the couch and his feet propped up the coffee table.

Sophie walked behind the couch to stand behind him and she gently started massaging the side of his head.

"Hmm…" He moaned in appreciation. "That feels good."

After she felt his tense muscle relax she moved her hands to his neck where all his tension was settled. After a few minutes enjoying her work, Nate took her hand in his and guided her to come around the couch so she could sit next to him. He then ardently captured her lips with his. Nate's hands ran up Sophie's back and into her hair. He releases her lips when they needed air, and then he places a series of kisses on her lips getting from her all the strength he needed. Then he rested his forehead against hers.

"What's going on Nate? Talk to me!" Sophie pleaded needing for him to let her in, knowing that something was wrong.

He sat back up averting his eyes from hers. "Our medical insurance doesn't cover the treatment…"he paused. "Hell, it just covers part of his stay in the clinic. I don't know where to find the money. If I sell my house and dip in my pension found I could cover the clinic expenses, but the treatment that could save Sam is way out of my league…" he ran a hand over his face.

"Let me help you… I've got the money for it… I could…"

"Sophie" he interrupted her. "I appreciate the offer, but…" he paused.

"You don't want my money" she stated, he could hear the slightly hurt tone in her voice.

"It's not that…" he tried to explain himself "… I'm his dad, I need to do it on my own… also if someone finds out.."

"If someone finds out where the money came from, it would mean trouble" she finished for him nodding in understanding.

" Tomorrow I'll go to IYS and try to get the money there."

"OK" she patted his hand. "Go and have a shower while I'll make us something"

He gave her a small smile and brought her in his arms "Thanks" he whispered in her ear.

The following afternoon Nate was sitting at his desk in his office. He had spent the morning with Sam trying to distracted the little boy who was bored in the hospital and probably scared. Before she had gone home to wash and change, Maggie had cornered him into talking and he reluctantly had to confess that they didn't have the money to pay the treatment, but he was going to file an insurance claim at IYS and hopefully the company wasn't going to refuse it.

He had planned to ask for the claim directly to his boss Ian, but the man's secretary had stopped him before he could enter telling him that Blackpoole was busy and he was going to have a full day ahead of him. So Nate had gone to his office, knowing that he needed to work some hours and hoping that it would distracted him a bit.

Later that afternoon he was studying some footage photos from a theft in Tokyo when his office phone rang. It was the claim office telling him to come over. He slowly walked in the office were a man was waiting for him.

"Mr. Ford, please have a seat"

Nate looked around assessing the situation. "I prefer staying up" he told him inflexible.

The employer just nodded. "I'm sorry Mr. Ford but your request was denied, the situation…" he didn't have time to finish that Nate stormed off the office. With the strong pace he walked to the lifts and pressed furiously on the call button. When any of the lifts arrived, he impatiently walked off to the stairs and flew down them. He has only one mission, and no one was going to stop him.

The secretary was working on her computer when she was a black figure rushing pass her. She quickly got up her chair and chased it.

"You can't go in…" but the door slammed in front of her.

"Nate" Ian Blackpoole had a smug smile has he was laying back on his chair talking on the phone. "I'll call you back" he said to person on the other side and hang up. "Look Nate…" he got up from the chair.

"You denied my claim" Nate glared at him angrily.

"Nothing personal, really, you know how business works. It's just…"

"After nearly twenty years of working for this company you deny the claim to pay for the treatment that could save my son…"

"I've looked at it. The treatment is experimental, the chances that he'll recover…"

Nate didn't want to hear it. With all the anger he had built up, he punched him hard on the face and Blackpoole fell backwards on the floor.

"Consider that my two weeks' notice" he walked out.

Back at the hospital, Sophie was reading a story to Sam. She was sitting on a chair by the window while the boy laid on his bed, sleep slowly taking over. She knew that Nate was at the office and that he needed a bit of time for himself and Maggie had gone to her workplace too as she needed to discuss her options with her boss. So she had volunteered to look after Sam, until Maggie got back.

She noticed that the little boy had finally fallen asleep and she quietly closed the book. She took a moment to observe him. It was hard to believe that something as bad and ruthless as cancer was slowly growing inside that little angel, taking his life away. She wished she could do a lot more than just wait for Nate to finally agree to accept her money for the cure, but you couldn't con a disease.

She hears the door open.

"Oh Sophie," Maggie got it gently seeing her son asleep. "Thanks for watching him"

"No problem" she smiled at her. "I'm always happy to help."

"Have you heard from Nate yet?" she asked anxiously. They were all waiting for news.

"No yet" She sadly shook her head. Nate taking so long to come back could only mean one thing. "I'm sure he will be back soon" she lied but the art expert believed her.

"Okay"

"I need to go now. I've got something to take care of before Nate shows up"

"Of course" Maggie nodded "Thanks again" she watched the brunette walk away.

Sophie opened the door and bumped into someone "Sorry" she said mindlessly without paying attention to the person in front of her.

"No problem" the man replied back as he entered the hospital room she was leaving.

Maggie looked up at the figure who had just come in. "Sterling? What are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"I'm looking for you husband, sorry ex-husband" he corrected himself, but his mistake had been intentional.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "He's at the office, haven't you seeing him?"

"Nope" he looked up and the sleeping boy and he felt guilty for acting a bit like a jerk. "How is he?" he nodded towards the bed.

Maggie sighed. "We still have to wait for the fever to go down before starting treatment, but if Nate doesn't find the money in time…"

He suddenly frowned. "Who was the woman I just saw walk out?"

"Oh, that was Sophie, Nate's girlfriend" she chuckled. "She's been so helpful… I actually like her…."

But Sterling wasn't listening to her, he turned his head towards the closed door. "Interesting…"


	26. Chapter 26

After leaving Blackpoole's office, Nate went to his office. Once he was safely inside he leaned against the door and ran his hands through his hair and face. What has he done? He knew Blackpoole deserved it, but still…

He decided to pack his stuff up before Blackpoole recovered from the blow and send security after him. He picked an empty box from his closet and picked his photo frames and Sam's old drawings and placed them inside the box.

Suddenly he heard the door open behind him, he quickly looked up imagining big security guards ready to take him away, but instead there was somebody else at the entrance.

"Well Nate" Sterling stood there with a smug on his face. He closed the door behind him and slowly made his way inside. "I never thought you would have gone so low…"

Nate shook his head wondering how the news of him punching Ian had already reached his rivals hears. "If you have something important to say, say it. If not get out" he snapped.

"I was at the hospital before and guess who I crossed paths with?" he kept smirking.

Nate looked at him confused wondering what he was talking about.

"Your girlfriend"

"Okay…?"

"You know she looked familiar, at first I had trouble recognize her, because… well she looked slightly different here" Sterling threw some pictures on the desk and they scattered in front of Nate.

Nate slowly picked up one of them. The woman in the security camera had a high pony tail and thick glassed, but he could easily recognize Sophie's features. He quickly tried to hide his shock from Sterling.

"I don't know what you mean" he threw the picture down again and continue packing.

"Oh please, Nate." He snickered. "I'm not an idiot. Do you want to know when this was taken?"

Nate just ignored him, he didn't want to deal with him not now.

"Last week." Sterling continued. "She stole the First David statue…"

Nate tried not to give anything away, but Sterling could read him so well.

"Oh, you poor Nathan… you didn't know, did you? What did she tell you she had left the job? Became an honest citizen?" he smirked. "Don't you know? Once a criminal, always a criminal. How you've managed to keep a relationship with her a secret, I don't know. It's her, isn't it? The grifter we've been chasing around. I said you sounded in love with her"

"Have you finished?" Nate turned towards him angrily. That man certainly loved the sound of his voice.

In that moment Sterling realized what Nate was doing. "Look, I still haven't report it to Ian, if you give her up, I'm sure we could find a compromise." Noticing that his colleague was packing boxes. Or course having Nate out of way would certainly help his carrier, but he would lose a strong adversary.

"I know it's hard to believe it, but this has nothing to do with you" Nate snapped at him. "You know a man might not want to work for a company who has refused to pay for the treatment which could save his son… especially after he has punched his boss"

Sterling was taken aback from the information. "They turned down the claim" He could only imagine what Nate was going through, he had a daughter of his own, not that anyone knew about her.

"Yes," he sighed frustrated. "So I've punched Ian and now I'm leaving all this behind me" he waved his arms around indicating the room.

"I'm sorry Nate, I really am, but this doesn't justify what you've done"

"What exactly did I do?" they kept bantering. "I fell in love with her"

"You didn't report her! She's a thief!" Sterling shouted back.

"She's the woman I love!"

Silence fell between them. Sterling could see that it was true. She didn't con him, it wasn't all a game. The insurance agent and the thief actually fell in love with each other. He slightly chuckled at the irony and Nate looked at him strangely.

"I can give you twenty-four hours" James Sterling finally told him. "Just twenty-four hours then I'm going to go to Ian with the story. Then it will be all up to you"

Nate didn't know why he was doing that. He gave him a small nod and then he picked up the box walking away from that part of his life.

Sophie was impatiently waiting for Nate to return to his apartment. She was pacing nervously up and down the living room occasionally trying to speed dial him on her mobile phone only for it to go directly on voice mail. It had been hours since she last had news from him and she was getting more worried as the time pasted.

Finally the front door opened. "Nate!" she shouted with a hint of relieve.

He nodded closing the door behind him but he didn't move towards her.

"Where have you been? I was really getting worried"

"Oh," he waved a hand around "here and there"

She noticed something different about him. His movements were slow and uncoordinated and his eyes were out of focus. "Are you drunk?" she frowned.

"I might have had a few, yes"

"A few?" she raised her voice making him wince. "You're totally wasted!" now her worry had been taken over by anger.

"You can blame my father for that, but that's another story" he was now leaning against the door which was helping him to stay up.

"What happened?"

"Oh, nothing… I've lost my job… actually I quit after punching Ian… that felt good… I so wanted to do that for a long time…" his words were slippery.

"Why would you…" and then realization hit her. "They refused the claim" she whispered.

"Yep, he said the chances of my son surviving this were not worth the risk of payments… and some other bunch of cr…"

"Yeah, I get it…" she sighed. She guessed she would have gone to the nearest bar too after hearing that. "There's always plan B. Nate, please let me…"

"Oh, but that was not all…" he smiled, but his smile had nothing of its usual charm. "While I was packing my things guess who came into my office?" the question was rhetoric and Sophie sensed not to say anything. "Sterling with some lovely pictures. Does Rome mean anything to you?"

Sophie gasped shocked "Nate…"

"You lied to me!" he shouted.

"I just…" she felt her whole world crumpling at her feet. The betray she so in Nate's eyes was unbearable.

"You need to get away"

And his words hurt more than anything. Was he going to leave her just because of one stupid mistake? Was a statue really worth losing everything?

"Nate" she tried to apologized to him, making him understand. "let me explain. You know I'm a thief."

"I'm not angry about the theft, Sophie. It never bothered me when we were together the first months." He so relief in her eyes. "But I don't like people lying to me. It makes me think what else you've lied about."

"Nothing, Nate…"

"There's so much you haven't told me about your past. Do I really know you?"

She got closer to him, she wanted to touch him, making him understand that she had never so true to herself than when she was with him. She put a hand on his cheek and he immediately leaned against it. "Of course you do. I love you Nate" She made him look into her eyes, letting him see the truth in her words.

"I know" He didn't want the alcohol that was running in him, ruining their relationship, saying something that he knew he was going to regret later when he was going to be more sober. "Sterling is going to come looking for you"

"Let him come"

He gave her a small sad chuckle. "He's not going to rest until he sees you behind bars. He has given us 24 hours, but then he's going to report the whole thing"

She slowly nodded. She knew that leaving L.A. was the best thing for her to do, but she didn't want to leave Nate, especially now when he was more vulnerable. "What about you?"

"I'll cover any connection about me knowing who you were. You know what that will mean?"

She did and it hurt her deeply, but Nate couldn't afford to go to prison, not with Sam in the hospital. He will have to deny their love, tell them that she had played him and used him for his IYS connections. "It's necessary"

"Okay" he sighed deeply. He was exhausted and emotionally drained.

"But let me pay for Sam's treatment." She begged him "He is like a son to me, don't let your pride…" she left the words unsaid. Don't let your pride kill your son. And it what he was doing. He made him sick to think that his stubbornness was maybe going to cost his son's life

He finally nodded, agreeing to something he should have done days ago.

"Okay, I'll make the arrangements before leaving." She turned around. "I need to pack my things…"

"No, leave them." He stopped her. "If you do, it will look like I've helped you escape."

Her eyes began tearing as she swallowed a lump in her throat. "I'll be staying at my sister's"

"I'll call you as soon as I can" he told her.

She closed her eyes grateful for his promise. She quickly reopened them "Nate…" she didn't want to leave things unsaid.

"It's okay Sophie"

She heard his words, but she had also noticed that he still hadn't touched her or made contact with her.

She opened the front door and looked behind her, giving one last to look to the man she loved. "Bye Nate" she whispered before leaving his apartment.


	27. Chapter 27

The following morning Nate woke up with his head pounding. He groaned as he slowly lifted his head up from the pillow. He had slept in his clothes and he smelt of alcohol. He turned his head round, but the space next to his was empty. Sophie had really left and he sighed realizing that he had really acted like a complete ass the night before. He ran a hand over his face. Yes, he was angry, but now that he was beginning to remember how they had left each other, he wished he had told her something more, kissed her and told her that she loved her. That was going to be a problem that he needed to resolve later, hoping that he wasn't going to be too late. He felt like his whole world was getting out of control, first Sam then his job, and now maybe Sophie. He so wanted to drown his fears and problems in a bottle of whiskey, he realized why his father was always drunk, but he needed to step up and start getting control of his life.

After a long cold shower, Nate felt a bit more awake and presentable and went to the hospital needing to see his son. He had found him in bed playing cards with Maggie.

"Hey Dad!" he smiled up at him.

Nate gave him his best smile and leaned down to kiss his forehead. He was happy to see that the fever had gone down, so he will be soon going to start his treatment. "Hey buddy, how are you feeling?"

"Okay" the boy shrugged.

"Nate, can we talk outside?" Maggie nodded towards the door, her tone telling him that he didn't really have an choice.

He nodded and they both made their way outside.

"Where have you been?" she demanded once the door was closed behind them. "You like disappeared. Sophie was looking for you too, I hope you saw her."

"Yes, well" he nervously scratched the back of his head. "I had some things to take care of"

"Whatever it was, it worked. The doctor and the administrator came to say that everything is okay and that Sam can start the treatment today. I guess IYS approved the claim"

Nate didn't want to tell her how things really were so he let her assume that was how things had gone.

They soon took Sam for his first round of treatment, the boy return exhausted even after the first dose.

"How many days will the treatment last?" asked Nate watching Maggie comforting their son.

"We will see how it goes. At least five days."

"And to know if it worked?"

"After five days of treatments you can take him back home and then we'll take some tests after a week. We will soon know if the treatment is working and if he'll need a second round"

Nate nodded as the doctor walked away. He then saw Sterling with two agents at the end of the corridor walking towards him.

"Sterling" he greeted them coldly.

"You're twenty four hours are up, Nate. You need to come with us"

Just then Maggie walked outside the room curious about what was happening. "Nate," she looking at him frowning. "what's going on?"

"Nothing. Nothing if you have to worry about."

"I wouldn't say so Nate, since we will have to bring her to questioning too at some point"

Nate turned menacingly towards his rival, his face inches from his. "Leave her out of it!"

"Nate," there was an edge of panic in Maggie's voice. "Please, tell me what's going on? Where's Sophie?"

Sterling smirked. "Yes Nate, where's Sophie?"

Half an hour later, Nate was sitting in an interrogation room at IYS. Sterling was sitting opposite to him and it was clearly frustrated since he still hadn't gotten the answers he wanted.

"You're telling me you have no idea where she's gone!" he shouted again.

"You should really relax James, all this shouting is not good for your blood pressure."

Sterling slapped his hand of the hard table hoping to scare him but all those interrogation techniques weren't working with an expert in the field like Nate.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. She played me, she used me, made me believe she was in love with me so that she could I don't know, steal secrets from me or infiltrate IYS." It was hurting him saying those words, undermining their love, but it was for the best.

"Come on Nate, just yesterday you were telling me how much you love that woman"

"I'm not denying that, I'm just saying that I had no idea who she really was."

"I don't believe you" Sterling retorted back

"Well, until you can prove otherwise you will have to take my word for it" he told him, but in his eyes there was a glint. Nathan Ford was winning that game. "Now, if you're not charging me with anything and if you don't have evidence, I would like to go back to my son if that's okay" he got up from his chair making his point clear.

Sterling kept staring at him, but at the end he had to admit he had nothing. He reluctantly nodded at the guard standing by the door and the blue dressed man then opened it. Nate gave a small wave and left the room.

Sterling needed evidence and he was going to do everything in his power to find some.

London

Eleanor knocked at the bedroom door, but she didn't receive any answer. She slowly pushed the door opened and peaked inside. Her sister was curled up on the bed looking outside the window. She could see the dried traces of tears on her face and her eyes were red from the lack of sleep.

"Oh Sophie," she whispered as she curled up next to her and hugged her from behind.

"I've ruined everything, Eleanor" Sophie started sobbing again.

"Oh dear, I'm sure you haven't" she ran her hand through her hair trying to comfort her little sister.

"Will he ever forgive me?"

"From what you've told, I think he already has. He needed you to leave so he could protect you and his little boy. His kid is sick, he's feeling out of control and he needs to make things better. I could only imagine what he is going through, if Karen…" she shook her head not wanting to think about her daughter that way.

"He needs someone to rely on. He needed me and I've ruined everything by chasing a stupid dream."

"You've helped him by giving him hope. If the treatments works, he will have his son back. Give him time" Eleanor reassured her. "As soon as he can, when things are safe, he will contact you"

Sophie nodded but she still wasn't convinced that things between her and Nate will ever be the same.


	28. Chapter 28

Sam was being rolled away for his last treatment dose. Nate was sitting on a chair in the corridor, his elbows propped on his knees as he was leaning forward. It had been a long week. At the far end there was Maggie leaning against the wall. She was still angry since she'd discovered who Sophie was and after Sterling had questioned her for hours. Nate could still remember their fight.

"I can't believe it that you've brought a thief into our lives!" Maggie shouted at him. Fortunately they were inside her house and not in the hospital where everyone could hear them. "She's a criminal, Nate"

"A couple of days ago she was your friend, nothing has changed." He retorted back.

"You've lost your job because of her"

"Who told you that?" he asked surprised. "That's not true"

"Sterling!" she crossed her arms in front of her. "He was so happy to give me all the shady details during the interrogation. Did you help steal anything?"

"Of course I didn't. It was actually the other way round. She helped me with some of my cases before she moved here in L.A. She decided to leave that life so she could live here with me"

She gave him a sarcastic chuckled. "Apparently that didn't work out." She sighed. "Will you be going to jail? Because if Sam…"

"I won't be going to jail. Sterling has nothing. He's just finishing. I've been careful and there aren't any evidence or something he could charge me for. Sophie had to leave for her safety."

"Well I hope you're not planning on seeing her again"

"Of course I will as soon as things settled down"

"Nate, she's a thief!" she exclaimed back.

"Yeah, but you had no problem accepting her money!" he shouted back defending the woman he loved.

Maggie gasped shocked "What do you mean?"

"Who do you think paid for Sam's treatment?"

"I thought IYS approved the claim. You said…"

"I've just let assume that. Blackpoole refused the claim, that's why I left IYS. Not before punching the guy!"

"I… I…" she didn't know what to say. "Sophie paid for Sam's treatment." She whispered.

"Yeah" he confirmed " She wanted to since the beginning, I was just being so stubborn…" he sighed. "She's a good person, Maggie, what she did what she does… it doesn't change that and I've acted like an idiot. So yes, I'm going to see her again and I'll probably crawl to her asking for her forgiveness"

That had been the last time they had actually talked to each other apart from a few words exchanged about Sam's health. Nate had been anxious all week. He was dreading the moment Maggie would hand him papers wanting full custody of Sam. He knew she had all the right cards to win that battle. He was currently an unemployed father with debts and in a relationship with a known criminal. Luckily after that night that Sophie left, he hadn't touched a drop of alcohol not wanting to add alcoholic on that list – also he didn't want to become like his father, but that was a long story.

Fortunately those papers hadn't come and he wondered if he and Maggie could resolve their issues, especially for Sam's sake.

Later that day Sam had been discharged from the hospital and now it was all about waiting. He was going to go back in a week to see if the treatment had worked. Nate and Maggie had worked out a schedule. Since the art curator had to go back to work, Sam was going to spend his mornings with Nate while Maggie was going to stay with her son the rest of the time.

Nate was reading a story to Sam while the boy was lying in bed. The six years old had already missed a lot days from school and Nate thought they could try some homeschooling.

"Daddy, when is Sophie going to visit us?" the boy interrupted his father.

Nate sighed. Of course his son had been asking about his girlfriend since the day she had left and Nate was running out of excuses.

"Soon, I've told you she had to go back to her family in England"

"But she hasn't called. Is she angry with us? Doesn't she love us anymore?" he sobbed.

"Of course she does" he reassured him patting him on the back. "She's just… it's complicated"

"Did you fight?" he looked down.

Nate ached for the sad tone in his son's voice . He was just a little boy when he and Maggie started fighting and falling out of love, but he was sure he could remember the shouting after they made sure he was asleep. He could still remember is own father and mother shouting when he was little. They used to bring him nightmares during the night.

"No… we…" how was going to explain to his little boy that the woman he so admired had to leave in a rush because Sterling was after her because she was a thief?

"You should apologize to her if you did. And maybe buy her a present and some flowers"

Nate smiled. "I'll be sure to do that"

Sophie had just opened the curtains of her bedroom and was looking outside at the unusual sunny day in London. She brought her arms around her body and took comfort in them. They were a poor substitute for the arms she was missing. Two weeks had passed since she had to leave L.A. Her informant had told her that Sterling was still looking for her. Two weeks since she last had seen Nate, hears his voice, felt his touch, his scent. She missed him so much it ached. After she had spent her days curled up in bed, Eleanor and Karen had managed to drag her outside with the help of an old friend. Tara Cole, a grifter like her, had a job in England and after receiving Eleanor's call, she came to visit for a few days distracting Sophie from her problems. It had worked for a bit, but her mind kept going to Nate and Sam. She wanted to know how the little boy was doing. Using her alias, she has found out that Sam had finished his treatment and was resting at home waiting to go back for the results. She was already working on a plan to gather more information. She sighed and walked away from the window. It was time to start her day. Her sister and niece had already left for something school related and so she had the day for herself. She decided she should eat something and went to the kitchen.

A knock startled her.

She wondered who it could be since they weren't exacting anyone. She opened the door and gasped at the familiar blue eyes she found at the other side.

"Hello Sophie"


	29. Chapter 29

"Hello Sophie"

"Nate" she gasped.

She wondered if he really was there. If maybe she was still in bed in the land of dreams wishing that he were there next to her. She timidly reached out with her hand laying it on his chest. Yes, he was solid. She could hear his fast heart beat underneath her palm. She took a step forward and the place her other hand.

He soon leaned against it, closing his eyes at her touch. He rubbed her face against it and she could feel the small scratches of his five o'clock shadow. Nate then lifted his arm and covered her hand with his bringing it to his lips so he could kiss each one of her fingers. He left her out of breath and he got closer to her leaving no space between them. His free hand cupped her cheek and he gently tucked her hair behind her ear. Her scent filled him as he nuzzled her neck with his nose and lips, his stubble giving her shivers. He sought her lips with his and then they brushed them softly against one another, both hesitating to do anything more. Soon their lips were more demanding and the passion raised between. One of Nate's hands was entwined in Sophie's hair while both her hands were running up and down his back, bringing him closer to her. They moved backwards, passed the front door and closed it behind them, living the world outside.

In that moment it was only them, they needed to reconnect, to be alive again. They both knew they needed to talk, but that could be left for later.

Sophie moved her hands to his front and started unbuttoning his shirt, while Nate's cupped the back of her leg and hip, lifting her up in his arms so she could lace her legs around his waist. He carried he upstairs to where he remembered her room was, their lips never separating as they breathed each other's air. When they finally reached her room, Nate gently place her on top of the bed and crawled above her, his eyes mesmerizing her beauty. Sophie gasped as he tenderly worshipped her body with his lips and hands.

Hours later, they were laying under thin layer of covers. Sophie was snuggled against his chest as she inhaled his scent and Nate had an arm around her. His finger tracing imaginary figures on her bare back and hip. They hadn't said a word to each other, except for the occasional moans and throes of passion during their lovemaking.

She heard him sigh and she knew that their special moment for now was over. They needed to talk.

"How is Sam?" she suddenly asked, catching him by surprise.

"We got the results of the treatment yesterday" he told her hoarsely.

"And..." that part she knew.

"It worked. He's in remission. It's going to be a long recovery, but for now he's cancer free." he could help but grin, his voice full of happiness.

"That's great!" she lifted her head up a big smile on her lips. She leaned up and kissed him enthusiastically.

He deepened the kiss and brought her closer to him. He sighed disappointed when they had to separate. "It's all thanks of you" he whispered to her. "He wouldn't have gotten better without your help. I owe you my life"

Tears ran down her cheeks. His words gave her comfort. After weeks thinking that he would never forgive her, she finally finding some solace "Shush... I would do it all again. You know I love Sam. I would have done anything to see him better. God Nate... I'm so sorry!" she burst crying.

"Hey..." he tried to comfort her. "It's okay..."

"I've ruined everything, if I hadn't..."

"It's all in the past now Sophie. I need to apologize too. I've acted like a complete idiot that night and then to leave you in the dark all these days" he ran his fingers over her face, cupping her cheek as he dried the tears. "I wished I could have made contact sooner, but Sterling was checking all my movements and calls. I barely made it out of the US to come here"

"Did he give you trouble?" she asked ashamed. She hadn't thought about the consequences of her action.

"He interrogated me and Maggie but without evidence there wasn't much he could do."

"Oh gosh, Maggie?" she sat up quickly. "How did she react? Is she threaten you to take Sam away?"

"Relax" he smiled at her. " She was angry at first, but then after I've told her that you paid for the treatment, she calmed down... after a while."

"But..."

"She's not going to take Sam away from me" he reassured her. "But I've told her I can't stay in L.A. anymore"

She kept silent waiting for him to continue.

"You can't go back there since that's where IYS offices are and with Sterling waiting for a chance to arrest you. Plus I don't have a job there"

"So what are you going to do?"

"We haven't worked out the details yet, but I think she's not happy about staying in L.A. either. Too many bad memories. We'll be all moving in a new city, have a fresh start."

"Oh," she looked away wondering where she will going to fit in his plans, if she was going to. She felt Nate's hand delicately turn her head towards him.

"And you'll going to be there with me of course" he smiled at her.

"Nate…"

"Sophie I love you, I want you in my life. I don't care where we'll end up as long as we're together. You, me and Sam."

She smiled back at him. "I want that too. I love you" she leaned over to kiss him.

The bedroom door suddenly burst open. "Hey, Aunt Sophie, are you…" the girl stopped talking when she realized what she had walked into. "Oh, my eyes!" she shouted covering her face with her hands and turning around. "My eyes. Please, let me erase the image" she stormed out of the room.

"What's…" Eleanor appeared behind her and stopped in her tracks. "Well," she smirked. "We were wondering if you were okay, but I can see you're feeling better" she raised her eyebrows mischievously. "Hi Nate"

"Hi" he replied sheepishly as he reached for his boxer which were laying on the floor and he tried to put them on under the covers.

Sophie was about to giggle and she covered her mouth with her hand. It reminded her on when her sister busted her making out with some of her boyfriend in the younger days.

"Oh, don't rush on my account, take your time. In the meanwhile I'll take care of my traumatized teenager" she closed the door behind her.

Now Sophie openly laughed and Nate glared at her. "No funny" he exclaimed trying to be angry, but he could never stay angry at her when she was so happy.

"Oh it is" she grinned. "Oh my, you should see you face: it's so red" she teased him. "Are you embarrassed?"

"You're strange. Actually your all family is strange"

"And you love me for it."

He began tickling her making her squirm and laughing harder. After she begged him to stop, he pinned her to the mattress. "I do love you, Sophie Devereaux. From the day you've entered my life."

She rewarded him with another full passionate kiss.


	30. Epilogue

Five Months Later…

"Look Daddy, you can see the whole city from up here!" Sam shouted planting his face and hands against the glass.

Nate chuckled at his son's enthusiasm. It was good to finally seeing him full of life after he got sick. It took a while and a lot of patience, but his son was like his old self and he had a happy life ahead of him.

He felt a pair of arms sneak around his waist and he smiled as he put an arm around the figure.

"I told you I always keep my promises" Sophie Devereaux smiled at him as she got on the tips of her toes to kiss him.

"You certainly do" he smiled back as they saw the Houses of Parliament underneath them.

When the summer arrived, they finally convinced Maggie to take a vacation on her own and Nate and Sophie took Sam to visit London like they promised him. Nate also had a surprise for his son. They were going to leave for France too and stay a couple of day in Disney Land Paris.

After the rough year he was happy with his life. He had moved to Boston, his old birth town and Maggie and Sam followed him. Sophie joined him in his apartment soon after and they were now living together. She had found a job at a local theatre while he bought the bar where his father used to hang out. He would occasionally to some consulting work for some insurance companies. He missed the job, at least the aspect where he had to solve puzzles, but he didn't want to attract Sterling attention so he kept low most of the times.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Sophie looked outside from where they were inside the capsule of the London Eye. "We were lucky to find nice weather"

"Yes, it's beautiful" he kept his eyes on her making sure she knew he wasn't referring to the British City.

She looked up at him and she blushed.

"Marry me" he suddenly told her.

"What?" she gasped surprised.

"Marry me" he smiled at her.

Sophie didn't notice that he had taken a ring box out of his trousers' pocket and he was now holding a ring in front of her.

Her eyes began tearing. This was really happening. "Yes" she smiled and cupped his face in her hands as she kissed him gently.

The people around them smiled and lightly clapped at the happy couple as Nate slid the ring on Sophie's finger. Sam rushed back to his father and hugged both Nate and Sophie. He knew his father wanted to propose to Sophie since he had talked to him and asked him for his permission. Of course the boy had jumped excited about the idea.

A new beginning was starting for all of them. All because one fine day, two people bumped into each other in a museum.

THE END

Teaser…

They all got out of the capsule and went to continue their tour of the capital.

Nate's phone started ringing and he soon answered it.

"Yes?" he asked since he didn't recognized the number.

"Nathan Ford?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"My name is Victor Dubenich and I have a proposal for you"


End file.
